Homecoming
by Noelle4
Summary: Yes, I know what you're thinking. Another A/U Inuyasha high school fic?! But, this one is a little different from the others. So, try it out! Who knows, maybe you will even enjoy it? R&R! *Ch7 finally up!*
1. In Which Sango Beats The Clock

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer goes here  
  
Oh, and if any of the circumstances and/or characters appear similar to Christopher Pikes' trilogy 'The Graduation'.....well, that's because they were probably stolen! Okay, let's get the story started!  
Chapter one  
  
In Which Sango Beats The Clock  
Sango sighed in frustration as she entered the meeting room (and/or large abandoned janitor's closet) only to hear her council arguing.  
  
"OKAY!" She exclaimed loudly, slamming the door----every member of the council froze and stared up at her. She smiled smugly before walking to her spot at the head of the table. "I am here to put an end to the confusion all of you have so thoughtfully caused."  
  
Being Senior Class President was a lot of work, but she wouldn't trade it for anything.  
  
Kikyo, Sango's vice president, gave an indignant snort.  
  
Okay, so she would trade it if it meant getting rid of Kikyo once and for all.  
  
"I doubt YOU could figure out something that would please everyone, Sango." Kikyo stated, crossing her arms against her chest.  
  
Kikyo was lovely, that's for sure----but she was......what's the word I'm looking for.......wrong in the head. Okay, so that's four words....shut up and let's get back to the story.  
  
"Well, of course not," Sango replied, arching an eyebrow at her vice- president. "It is impossible to please *everyone*, so, I'm going to concentrate on making myself happy."  
  
Suddenly, she felt someone grab her hand and hold it tight.  
  
"Some of us could only dream of holding that position, Sango," the smooth voice of her advisor whispered in her ear.  
  
Sango's right eye twitched as she elbowed the all time biggest flirt on the planet, neigh the universe, in the stomach. "I don't have time for this right now, Miroku!" She warned, picking up her gavel and glaring at the handsome young man. "I have to be out the door in nine minutes, so let's get this show on the road!"  
  
All though she was desperately in love with the oh-so-flirtatious Miroku, Sango would rather die than show it. Having a relationship would only disrupt her career. After all, the future president of the WORLD could not be tied down by such meaningless emotions like lust----or love. Besides, Miroku wasn't the type of guy to keep a steady girlfriend----he tended to bounce around from girl to girl in a matter of days.  
  
Men are pigs.  
  
But....there was something different about Miroku.  
  
They had made up the position of advisor for him. See, he, Kikyo, and Sango had been competing for the position of Senior Class President when halfway through it Miroku had come to her----saying he didn't want to race against her and would gladly step down so that she may become president and Kikyo vice president.  
  
Sango was already winning by 217 votes....but it's the thought that counts. So----she had created a position for him on her council; of course she did this for completely selfish reasons. He had almost little or no work and was basically there to serve as Sango's eye candy. But----no one knew that except for Sango.  
  
She slammed her gavel down on the table----looking very judicial as she sat up strait in her chair. She looked around at the nine pairs of eyes that looked up at her expectantly. Nine pairs.....that's eighteen eyes.  
  
Sango shook her head in an attempt to focus more clearly at the task at hand. "Allrighty." She glanced at her watch, "I now have 8 minutes and 42 seconds to get this straightened out. First off," she tapped her gavel on her index finger as a way of counting off, "I refuse to have MY senior homecoming dance in that dingy old gym."  
  
That statement, as to be expected, caused an uproar. Six out of the nine people on her council immediately started telling her off.  
  
Once they realized Sango was not listening to their pointless blabbering, the five stared at Kikyo (the 6th) expectantly.  
  
Kikyo snorted again. "If you don't want it in the gym, where DO you want the dance? OUTSIDE?!"  
  
Sango stared at her vice-president in shock for a minute.  
  
"Well, I hadn't really thought about it----but that's a great idea! I've had my doubts about you Kikyo, but there must be a small, almost microscopic, brain in that thick skull of yours somewhere!" Sango exclaimed, a slight smile on her face.  
  
Kikyo glared at her and gave another snort----which was really starting to get on Sango's nerves.  
  
"I can see it now," Sango stated, sitting back in her chair while trying to ignore the harsh glaring she was receiving from the majority of her council, "our entire school dancing under the stars with our wonderful live band.....what was their name?" She snapped her finger's at Miroku who jumped up and started going through his papers in his clipboard.  
  
"I.....uh...." he began rather nervously, still looking through the papers, "don't have that information." He looked up at her, giving her an almost pleading glance.  
  
"What?" Sango snapped, sitting strait up again, "Well who does?"  
  
Miroku once again went through his papers, "The band was the sophomore's department."  
  
Sango's gaze immediately landed on the Sophomore President, Hitten, and the vice-President, Emi. They both began to twitch nervously.  
  
"Well, Sango...." Emi began cautiously, "......you see......"  
  
"The band got a better homecoming gig," Hitten finished. "We couldn't hold them with the money you gave us."  
  
Sango sighed in frustration before turning to her treasurer. "Rocky," she began, snapping her fingers at him.  
  
"It's Rock," The abnormally large senior corrected. It was no wonder where he got his name----he did look like a rock. And, he had the same I.Q. as one. Football players.....  
  
"Whatever," Sango rolled her eyes. "How much money do we have in the treasurery?"  
  
He looked down at his notebook. "5,690 dollars." He stated proudly.  
  
"Wow," Sang said in an amazed tone, "that's more than I expected. How much did we spend for a band?"  
  
"250," The Rock answered.  
  
Sango smiled sweetly at the two sophomores. "Now I want you to take the first 250 we gave you, plus the 250 we are giving you now and GET A BAND!"  
  
The two sophomores nodded vehemently, scribbling down something in their notebooks.  
  
"Okay," Sango sighed, leaning back in her chair, "as I was saying----we hold the crowning ceremony and then we dance the night away under the stars and everybody's a winner--"  
  
"And if it rains?" Hana, the freshman class president, interrupted.  
  
Sango looked at her watch----six minutes and 27 seconds.  
  
The junior class president, a.k.a. the one person Sango could stand, cleared her throat. "I went to my friend's wedding last summer--"  
  
"Good for you," Kikyo interrupted in a very valley girl tone of voice.  
  
"Anyway," Kagome began again, "she had this giant tent set up outside for the reception. It was huge! At least twice the size of the gym."  
  
Sango nodded, a giant and genuine smile on her face. "I see what you're saying! We set up the tent so that we can still be outside but be protected from the rain! Kaggie, that's a great idea. I want you to call the tent people and see how much that's gonna run us for."  
  
Kagome nodded and wrote down something in her notebook. Kagome was pretty and feisty, and had a decent head on her shoulders----which would make her a perfect predecessor for Sango.  
  
"Well," Hojo, the junior class vice president, began quietly, "where are we gonna set up the tent? We really don't have too much outside room."  
  
Sango shrugged nonchalantly. "We'll have it in the football field."  
  
"FOOTBALL FIELD?!?!" Everyone except for Kagome and Miroku exclaimed.  
  
5 minutes and 56 seconds.  
  
"That sorta tent takes days to set up!" Hitten exclaimed. "That would interrupt the entire homecoming football game!"  
  
Sango sighed again. "Then we just won't hold the dance on the traditional homecoming weekend."  
  
"WHAT?!" The same seven exclaimed.  
  
"I think it's a great idea," Kagome nodded, "not only will it be much more functional, but we'll be able to get bands at a cheaper rate."  
  
"But," Kikyo panicked, "than it's not homecoming! It's just......coming!"  
  
Everyone stared at her like she had grown a third eye for a moment before Sango shook her head. "Look, we'll hold the dance when our basketball team plays our rivals the...." She snapped her fingers at Miroku who immediately jumped to attention.  
  
"Dolphins," he answered quickly.  
  
"The dolphins," Sango finished. "What weekend is that game?"  
  
4 minutes and 49 seconds.  
  
"That's.....uh...." Miroku looked through his clipboard, "the first weekend in November."  
  
Sango nodded. "Okay, we have a date set. The first weekend in November! And we have a place, the tent in the football field. And we'll have it after our big basketball game. And Sophomores, if I don't have a band by next week I will have to kill one of you."  
  
She raised her gavel.  
  
"WAIT!" Yura, the freshman vice president, exclaimed. "You can't just change everything like that!"  
  
"OOH yes I can!" Sang answered rather loudly. "I have the power of the gavel! And with that power I can make our homecoming dance after the basketball game with our rivals in a tent on the football field on the first weekend of November and it's going to be the best homecoming ever AND THAT'S FINAL!"  
  
She was about to slam her gavel on the table when Kagome's voice interrupted her.  
  
"Rock! That's not 5,690 dollars!" Kagome exclaimed, "That's 569 dollars!"  
  
Sango let out a disgruntled growl and slammed her gavel on the table. "Meeting adjourned!"  
  
Everyone stood and began to gather their things as Sango almost ran out the door. "Miroku, come with me!"  
  
"Yes, Madame Presidenté!" Miroku responded sarcastically, running to keep up with her as they headed to the parking lot----he had his clipboard in hand.  
  
3 minutes and 58 seconds.  
  
"Miroku," Sango began, "we need to come up with some money."  
  
"I'm aware of that, Sango-"  
  
"Then start throwing me some fundraising ideas!" Sango snapped.  
  
"Oooh, you mean like a fun bake sale?" A sarcastic voice asked to her left.  
  
Sango glanced at the owner of the voice, only to see Inuyasha walking next to her.  
  
He had long, dark hair that normally flowed down past his waist----except today he had it pulled up in a pony tail. His fierce dark eyes seemed to shine amongst his gruff features----but Sango knew better.  
  
This Inuyasha was a cover.  
  
"Yasha!" Sango exclaimed happily, "that's a beautiful idea! Miroku, bake sale this weekend!"  
  
"This weekend?!"  
  
Sango nodded. "Yeah, we can sell them at the football game this Friday."  
  
"But," Miroku tried to argue, "it's Wednesday! How are we suppose to get it ready by Friday?!"  
  
Sango rolled her eyes.  
  
3 minutes and 11 seconds.  
  
"First," she began, "I want you to talk to the head-cheerleader Cassie. Ask her if she'll get some of the squad to make some signs and put them up around school grounds----she likes doing that sort of thing. Then, I want you to talk to that lunch lady who bakes......what's her name? BERTHA! You may have to charm her, but she should help you bake."  
  
"Charm is my middle na----HELP BAKE?!" Miroku choked.  
  
Sango nodded. "Yes, and YOU are going to help her."  
  
"But....I've never baked before!" Miroku protested.  
  
"Well, maybe Yasha will help you." Sango shrugged, finally entering the parking lot. "And ask Kagome----I'm sure she wouldn't mine helping you two out."  
  
"Who?" Inuyasha asked, but was ignored.  
  
1 minute and 23 seconds.  
  
"Also, I want you to get the word out about the new homecoming. Have Kikyo, Rocky, and Hojo make up some signs and flyers and tell them to sell the originality of it."  
  
"His name is *Rock*."  
  
"Whatever. Anyway, I am currently coming up with a float design, and I want you to call up some of the large companies around town and see if they would be willing to sponsor a float."  
  
"Floats?" Miroku questioned, scribbling down something on his clipboard.  
  
Sango nodded. "I'm thinking all the homecoming princesses and princes can ride in on a big castle float and into the middle of the tent before they're crowned."  
  
58 seconds.  
  
She smiled when she reached her green BMW Beetle and quickly opened the driver's door. "I'll call you later with the details."  
  
She slid into her seat.  
  
"Happy baking!" She smiled before starting the car's engine.  
  
"Wait!" Miroku called desperately, "why are you in such a hurry?"  
  
He held on to the open door, so that Sango couldn't leave without taking him too, and looked down at her worriedly.  
  
She sighed again. "Today," she whispered, grabbing a hold of the door handle, "is my little brother's surgery."  
  
She slammed the door, almost creaming Miroku, and sped down the road.  
  
27 seconds.  
  
"I am *good*," Sango praised herself as she sped faster down the road.  
A/N: So there's the first chapter! Tell me what you think, but in a very gentle manner please----since this is my first post. Oh, and please forgive any grammatical and/or spelling errors.  
  
I know that some of you must be wondering, 'How come Inuyasha and Kagome together only got like five lines?!' Well, that's because I had to set up Sango first. Some of you are also probably saying, 'There was NO romance!' Well, this was just the first chapter. Don't worry, there will be. And there will be a LOT more of Inuyasha and Kagome. ^_^  
So, review! 


	2. In Which Miroku Makes A Promise

Thanks to those of you who reviewed! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this so far. ^_^  
  
And don't worry, this is an Inu/Kag and Mir/San pairing story. There will be some romance coming up soon, but right now it's mainly Miroku being stupid.  
  
Oh, I raised the rating because of Inuyasha's potty mouth and because I figure I'll be writing some PG-13 stuff soon.  
  
Disclaimer: Umm.....duh.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
In Which Miroku Makes A Promise  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Miroku watched as Sango sped down the road, a very hurt and confused look on his face.  
  
"Well, that was interesting." Inuyasha stated, arms crossed against his chest as he raised an eyebrow at the retreating car.  
  
"Why didn't she tell me today was her brother's surgery?" Miroku wondered quietly, staring down at his clipboard.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "If it helps any, she didn't tell me either."  
  
Miroku stared at him in disbelief. "Why would that be helpful? YOU are not her soul mate! So of course she wouldn't tell YOU!"  
  
"Wait a second......are you saying YOU'RE her SOUL MATE? I hate to break this to ya, but I don't think she got that memo."  
  
"Of course she's my soul mate," Miroku stated, choosing to ignore Inuyasha's rude statement. "She just isn't aware of it.....yet."  
  
"And could that be because," Inuyasha began sarcastically, "you're banging a different girl every week?"  
  
Miroku glared at Inuyasha. "I am not 'banging' them, as you have so crudely put it. I get close......and then I moan Sango's name and the girls get mad.....ANYWHO! All I have to do is get passed her.....her Sango-like determination and charm my way into her heart-"  
  
"And into her pants?" Inuyasha offered.  
  
Miroku shrugged. "Well, that goes without saying." He sighed and looked up at Inuyasha, an almost coy smile crossing his lips. "So, Inuyasha," he began as he slowly walked towards him, "are you busy tomorrow night?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed into his forehead as Miroku approached him slyly. "Why?" He asked cautiously.  
  
Miroku stood curiously close to his friend. "I was just wondering if you'd bake with me?" He asked, placing his hand gently on Inuyasha's arm.  
  
"Get away from me," Inuyasha almost growled, pushing his friend to the ground. "Pervert."  
  
Miroku sighed and stood up, rubbing his sore butt. "I guess charming you didn't work."  
  
"No kidding. And if you try to touch my ass-"  
  
"HEY!" Miroku exclaimed, raising his hands up in defeat, "Don't worry! I will never, ever, EVER touch your ass! No offense....."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "None taken."  
  
"Okay well, if I can't charm you......can I bribe you?" Miroku offered, smiling slyly up at Inuyasha.  
  
"With what?" Inuyasha asked curiously.  
  
Miroku studied his friend's face for a moment. "What do you want?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes lit up with a mischievous glint. "The 'vette."  
  
Miroku stared dumbfounded at Inuyasha, a terrified look crossing his features. "THE 'VETTE?! MY BABY?!"  
  
Inuyasha nodded happily. "For a whole weekend."  
  
"What weekend?" Miroku squeaked, terrified at the thought of loosing his 16th birthday present----his beautiful candy apply red convertible Corvette. He loved that car more than anything......except Sango. And if she wanted a bake sale, he was gonna give her a bake sale.  
  
"Columbus Day Weekend." Inuyasha responded.  
  
Miroku gulped loudly. "Okay, fine."  
  
Inuyasha smirked broadly. "Oh yeah! I get the 'vette!"  
  
"I swear," Miroku threatened through gritted teeth, "if you *hurt* her I will *kill* you."  
  
Inuyasha chuckled slightly, shaking his head at his friend. "Yeah, whatever. I gotta get home or Kaeda's gonna freak. Remember," he called to Miroku as he turned to walk away, "Columbus Day Weekend."  
  
"Remember!" Miroku called to Inuyasha, "my place tomorrow! Be there by 4:30!"  
  
"Go fuck a tree!" Was Inuyasha's oh-so-clever response before he turned a corner and was out of Miroku's sight.  
  
"That would be painful," Miroku said out-loud to no one in particular before going over his notes on his clipboard. Sango sure had put a lot on his plate----which was unusual, but pleasant none the less. Perhaps Sango was beginning to trust him more? That must be a good sign. Right?  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
After flirting with the lunch lady named Bertha, who Miroku concluded was the sole fact of evidence that proved humans evolved from apes, for twenty minutes----Miroku was ready for some cheerleader action.  
  
They always practiced late on the weekdays so finding them would be no problem----the problem would lie in convincing them to help with the bake sale. Especially once they find out that homecoming's been set back a little.  
  
"Oh, hey Miroku," Greeted a friendly voice from behind him in the deserted hallway.  
  
Miroku spun around quickly only to see a smiling Kagome standing not ten feet away from him. She was, in his opinion, the prettiest junior since Sango herself; but Kagome had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.  
  
"I just spend the last half an hour teaching Rock the difference between a comma and cookie crumbs," she sighed shaking her head, "and then the moron asked me out."  
  
Miroku chuckled before walking up to her and draping his arm around her shoulders.  
  
She eyed him cautiously.  
  
"Walk and talk with me, Kaggie," he urged, walking forward and bringing Kagome with him. "I sorta need your help."  
  
"With what?" She asked him, still eyeing him cautiously.  
  
Miroku smiled gently. "Well, ya see.....Sango has set up a bake sale for this Friday and I can't bake-"  
  
"Oh no!" Kagome interrupted. "I am not baking all that stuff all by myself!"  
  
Miroku gave her his best 'I'm offended' look before squeezing her shoulders gently.  
  
"Did I ask you to do it by yourself?" Miroku asked rhetorically. "I just need you to come over tomorrow around 4:30 and *help* me bake."  
  
Kagome stopped walking completely and looked up at him suspiciously. He squeezed her shoulder again and she quickly shrugged him off of her.  
  
"Why should I?" She demanded.  
  
"Because," Miroku fumbled, trying to come up with an answer, "it's your duty as the Junior Class President."  
  
  
  
Kagome bit her bottom lip in thought for several long moments. "On two conditions," she stated.  
  
"Name 'em."  
  
"One," she began, counting off on her fingers, "you try nothing funny while I'm over there."  
  
Miroku again flashed the 'I'm offended' look, but kept quiet----letting her finish off her list of demands.  
  
"And two----I get the 'vette Columbus Day Weekend." Kagome finished, crossing her arms against her chest in an 'I dare you to argue' fashion.  
  
Miroku nodded and held out his hand which she shook quickly.  
  
"Deal," he smirked at her.  
  
She smiled and walked off. "Remember," she called to him, "Columbus Day Weekend!" With that, she turned a corner and left Miroku's sight.  
  
'Now, why did that seem familiar?' Miroku wondered before Inuyasha's face flashed through his mind.  
  
"Oops," he said quietly. Looks like he promised the 'vette to two people who had never met on the same weekend.....huh.....well, that would be an interesting bridge to cross once he got there.  
  
At the moment, however, he had to charm a squad full of cheerleaders into doing some work for him. But, he had nothing to worry about since his suaveness, charm, and good looks could get him through anything.  
  
He smirked and turned suddenly, running into a wall.  
  
Scratch that thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So how was my second chapter? I'm sorry if it was a little short, but again I have to set up the story.  
  
Once again, please forgive any grammatical/spelling errors or any OOCness.  
  
  
  
I should have the next chapter up soon, so long as the three stooges (my little brother and his friends) leave me alone. They are all over at my house.....*sigh* adolescent boys.  
  
  
  
Review, please. 


	3. In Which There Is Some Door Slamming, So...

Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed! You all are so great!  
  
  
  
I'm sorry, but Miroku doesn't die in this chapter. Hehe, you got to wait for the next one! HAHAHAHA! Okay, I'm done being evil......for now. DUN DUN DUN  
  
Oh, and any OOCness in this story is done for one of three reasons: 1.) it was accidental. 2.) it was necessary. 3.) it was purely for my enjoyment. ^_^ Most of the time, it's done for reason number 3.  
  
And PS, I'm pretty sure (for the moment anyway) that I'm putting the characters in an American school system----since I have no idea what the Japanese one is like and I'm not even sure if they have Homecoming dances there. I'm sorry if this bother's anyone. But hey, this A/U right? Doesn't that mean I can do what I want with them? Being the authoress is sooooo much fun!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. And, if you thought I did-----don't worry. If you sit very still, the voices will get bored and leave you alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
In Which There Is Some Door Slamming, Some Sketches, And A Food Fight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha stood in front of his make-shift home.....it was probably the best place he had every stayed in----even if it was only a two-bedroom, one bathroom, one story flat in the middle of no where. It did have a large back yard, which had its good points.  
  
He growled angrily; his fists curled into balls as he stared evilly at a random bush. All of his life he had been bounced around from family to family like an unwanted burden all because of his father's heritage.  
  
He had been called a freak his whole life.....well, until Kaede took him in and taught him a concealing spell.  
  
Keade was his current and longest-running foster mother. She was not a demon herself, but knew of them very well. In fact, several years ago (before Inuyasha even lived with her) a demon of the name Sesshomarou came to her asking if she would take care of his daughter named Rin.  
  
Well, Sesshomarou was gone----to where Inuyasha had no clue, and didn't even bother asking. It was sort of a touchy subject....so, he ignored it. Ignoring his problems was a very easy way to deal with them.  
  
But then there was a very annoying problem that was incredibly hard to ignore----and that's problem name was Shippou. Shippou----his foster brother whose sole purpose in life was to make Inuyasha's life a living hell. He was a demon himself, a kitsune at that, and was always using his illusional, magical toys to torture Inuyasha with.  
  
Sighing, he shoved his hands in his pockets and walking into the small house.  
  
  
  
He barely got the door closed before Shippou pounced on him, literally.  
  
"Get off my face, twerp!" Inuyasha exclaimed, prying the small boy off of his head. He held him up by his hind legs and smirked evilly at him. "Now that I have you, what should I do with you? Give you a swirly perhaps?"  
  
"Put me down, DOG BREATH!" Shippou squealed, wriggling in an attempt to get out of Inuyasha's hold.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and let go of Shippou, sending him crashing to the ground in a very unceremonious manner.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kaede scolded, suddenly appearing in the doorway to the kitchen.  
  
Kaede was a short and stout woman, with a stern face and gray hair. She wore an eye patch over her right eye for reason's unknown to anyone but herself. Though her appearance was that of an old, tuff woman, she was kind (when she wanted to be) and agile for her old age.  
  
"I know he's annoying," Keade continued, picking up a now crying Shippou, "but that's no reason to hurt him."  
  
"Well, he asked me to let go of him," Inuyasha stated.  
  
Kaede gave him a Don't-You-Dare look.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged and walked off. "I'll be in my room," he told no one in particular.  
  
"*Our* room," Shippou corrected. Amazingly enough, his tears had stopped.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and slammed his and/or Shippou's bedroom door.  
  
  
  
Rin came out of her and Kaede's bedroom, a sour look on her face.  
  
"Rin, are you studying?" Kaede asked, setting Shippou down.  
  
Rin crossed her arms against her chest indignantly. "I don't wanna."  
  
Keade sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Why?"  
  
Rin shrugged, looking away from her foster mother angrily.  
  
"Rin," Kaede warned, raising her eyebrow.  
  
The young girl 'hmmph'ed before storming back into her and/or Kaede's room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Kaede sighed and shook her head.  
  
"What are we gonna do with them, Miss Kaede?" Shippou asked from his seat on the ground.  
  
"Well, I'm going to call Rin's teacher." She announced, walking to the kitchen phone. "I don't know why she's taken such a disliking to school....she's always been so diligent in her studies."  
  
Shippou sighed and shook his head. "Kids these days."  
  
Kaede chuckled slightly before dialing Rin's teacher's phone number.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~* At the hospital *~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Sango chewed on her bottom lip as she carefully drew sketches for the float design in her notebook. This year's homecoming was going to be the greatest ever!  
  
"Sango," her mother's voice began in a disapproving hiss, causing her to look up from her sketches.  
  
"What?" Sango asked in the same hissing tone.  
  
Her mother glared at her. "We are in a hospital."  
  
She nodded in agreement. "I am well aware of that, Mother."  
  
"Your brother is in major surgery right now and you are working!" Her mother exclaimed in an angry whisper, sitting down next to her.  
  
"What do you want me to be doing now, Mother?" Sango asked. "Pace back and forth like a crazed lunatic when I could be working? That makes no logical sense."  
  
"Is you school more important then your brother's transplant?" She snapped.  
  
Sango sighed. "No, it's not. But there's not much I can do----Kohaku is going to come out from his hear transplant healthy as a horse and he won't ever get sick again, save the flu and what not. So now, while we wait, I'm going to finish my sketches so that I can take my mind off of the surgery and, that we can get sponsors in time for the dance."  
  
Ms. Yukimura let out a disgruntled sigh before slouching down in her chair. "I'm sorry, honey. I'm just worried about your brother.......well," she sighed again, "may I look at your sketches?"  
  
Sango nodded and handed over her notebook to her mother.  
  
"Well," her mom said in an amazed tone, "this is different."  
  
Sango smiled brightly. "Ain't it, though? See, I was thinking the homecoming princesses and princes can ride in on this float----each pair on their own little hill. And then, I give a speech and announce the winners, and then the two winners will go stand on the castle tower-like thing."  
  
Ms. Yukimura nodded, going over her sketches. "But, how will they get up on the tower?"  
  
"There's a ladder in the back. So once they get up there, we drive the float around the field and the winners get to wave and what not."  
  
Her mother nodded again. "You've put a lot of thought in this----it will be a great place to hold the crowning ceremony."  
  
"Yeah, plus it's a great platform for me to give a speech from!" Sango smiled, taking her notebook back.  
  
Ms. Yukimura rolled her eyes----her daughter seriously needed to get a life.....and not one full of school politics.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~* The Next Day *~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Miroku's head dropped to the table very unceremoniously as soon as he got off his cell-phone. He had discovered that it was impossible to get big companies to invest in something that had yet to be developed.  
  
Hell, even *he* had no idea what 'floats' Sango had been talking about! And, he hadn't gotten a chance to talk to her since yesterday so he couldn't really ask her about it.  
  
The bell rang and Miroku heard his fellow students scatter to lunch, talking happily about random things.  
  
"Wow, you're productive."  
  
Miroku looked up drowsily only to see Inuyasha standing over him, a smug look on his face.  
  
"That wench has you jumping threw hoops," Inuyasha stated, crossing his arms against his chest.  
  
Miroku rolled his eyes and slowly rose from his seat. "One day, you'll understand Inuyasha. One day you'll meet a girl, and you'll want to giggle whenever the two of you touch, you'll get a funny feeling in your pants, and then everything goes woozy."  
  
Inuyasha froze and gave Miroku a Did-You-Just-Say-Giggle-And-Woozy-In-The- Same-Sentence look.  
  
Miroku was giving himself a Did-I-Just-Say-Giggle-And-Woozy-In-The-Same- Sentence look before he shook his head and smacked Inuyasha in the shoulder "Come on.......lunch.......me hungry."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked out the door.  
  
"You're an idiot." He stated.  
  
"And yet," Miroku began with another smacking of Inuyasha's shoulder, "you love me anyways."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "Well, you're just so damn pretty."  
  
Casually (and by casually I mean Miroku falling and/or was pushed by Inuyasha into the cafeteria door and sending it flying wide open----hitting a teenage boy who was carrying a tray full of food in the process. This caused the tray full of food to fly over his shoulder and hit some random girl, covering her in food. And so, as is the natural order of things, started a food fight) they walked into the lunch room.  
  
"Smooth," Inuyasha nodded as he looked around the room to watch what would later be known as 'The Great Food Massacre of 2002'.  
  
Miroku opened his mouth to say something, but his cell phone ran.  
  
"Hello?" He questioned, answering the phone. "Oh, hey babe."  
  
At that statement, Inuyasha heard screaming on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Sorry," Miroku began when the screaming had died down enough for him to put the phone next to her. "I know, it's Sango.......I won't call you 'babe' anymore, all though there are a lot of girls who would kill to have me call them babe."  
  
Again, more screaming.  
  
Inuyasha stopped listening and instead looked around the room once more, only to have his breath taken away by the most beautiful blue-gray eyes he had ever seen.  
  
They appeared to be looking right threw him, and they were filled with such amazing warmth, and understanding, and love----and yet, there was a sadness he couldn't place.  
  
The girl they were attached to stood in a corner, hiding behind a tower of trays, but was laughing at someone off in the distance.  
  
The girl.....was beautiful. Her silky, raven hair cascaded down around her face and landed gently on her shoulders. And there was something about her smile....  
  
"Okay, that was Sango," Miroku announced, suddenly appearing at his side. "Kohaku's fine. He's in recovery right now."  
  
Inuyasha peeled his eyes off of the beautiful girl to look at his friend. "Who's that girl?" he demanded, jabbing his thumb in her direction.  
  
Miroku looked around before giving Inuyasha a strange look. "What girl?"  
  
"That one." Inuyasha said, turning to see her......but as quickly as she had come, she was gone.  
  
"Ya mean Bertha?" Miroku asked, since the ape-like lunch lady was the only woman in the direction Inuyasha had indicated. "Ahh, Inu! Did you get that funny feeling in your pants from Bertha?"  
  
Inuyasha's hand came into contact with the back of Miroku's head in a very, very hard manner.  
  
"NO, NUDNIK!" He growled angrily. "The girl! The one with.......with the eyes!"  
  
Miroku smacked his lips together. "Wow, do you have high standards."  
  
"She had.......hair too!" Inuyasha fumbled.  
  
Miroku rolled his eyes. "And lemme guess, she had ears? Maybe a nose even? Come on," he smacked Inuyasha's shoulder yet again, "let's get some lunch."  
  
The two walked to the counter. Well, Inuyasha walked to the counter; Miroku was attacked by a group of ninth graders with peas.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter was a little short too. I also apologize for no Miroku killing. But don't worry, he'll get what's coming to him. I also had to come up with a last name for Sango, since I have no idea what her's is......if anyone knows, please tell me. And, if I spelled her little brother's name wrong tell me that too! And Sesshomarou's name....I didn't know how to spell that either. Wow, I am just so useful.  
  
MORE FLUFF IS ON THE WAY!!! I love fluff, it's just so sticky.....did that make any sense?  
  
  
  
Oooh, I wonder who's eyes Inuyasha saw??? It's a mystery. Really. But, will he ever get to meet the mystery girl? You'll never know, unless you review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So Review! 


	4. In Which Inuyasha And Kagome Finally Mee...

Random quote of the day: 'Don't worry......I'm still not wearing underwear!' Todd's dad from Suddenly Susan.  
  
I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in a while! I sorta hit a writer's block......But, here is a nice long chapter for you to sink your teeth into! (not really to sink your teeth into......more like *read*. But, uh, whatever you are most comfortable with I guess!) Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
In which Inuyasha and Kagome finally meet, and Miroku is finally murdered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"See ya later, Mom!" Kagome called as she ran to the door of her house.  
  
"But, you just came home!" Her mother called back, successfully stopping her daughter at the door.  
  
Kagome shrugged. "I had to bathe, but now I'm going over to Miroku's."  
  
Ms. Hirugashi raised an eyebrow at her daughter, a slight smirk on her face. "You're going over to that charming young man's house? Kagome, dear, do you have a new boyfriend? I thought you were dating that Hojo fellow."  
  
"Oh, eww," Kagome responded, flinching at her mother's choice of words. "First of all, I am not dating Hojo, he is just my vice-president. And secondly, Miroku is not my boyfriend, and he is the opposite of charming---- making him........not charming, or, un-charming, or whatever the opposite of charming actually is."  
  
"Than why did you bathe before going to his house?" Her mother questioned.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Did you not see me when I came home? I was Mashed Potato Girl for Pete's sake. Never in my life have I seen that much mashed potatoes. The carnage was everywhere! You couldn't escape it!"  
  
"Food fight at school?"  
  
"Yeah." Kagome nodded, her hand turning the door knob slightly. "So, now I gotta go over to Miroku's and bake." Slowly, she opened the door and smiled when the sun light hit her face.  
  
"Well, have fun!" Her mom told her before turning and walking back into the kitchen.  
  
Kagome sighed contently and walked out the door to her shrine house and down the many, many steps from her house to the street. When she reached the street, she paused to look up at the large shrine----or, Sunset Shrine, whatever title you prefer.  
  
They had moved in with her grandfather in the middle of her sophomore year, after her father had....  
  
'I still miss him so much,' Kagome thought as tears filled her eyes and she turned away from her home, walking down the side-walk that would eventually lead to Miroku's house.  
  
  
  
'He taught me everything he knew, from how to fix a car, to archery and baseball.......but he left us way too soon. Every time I string a bow, I swear I feel his presence, and it's just so overwhelming that I can barely even breathe. So, that's why I gave it up. It's just too hard without my dad. He was so young when.....'  
  
The tears that had filled her eyes moments before were now streaming down her face. Angrily, she wiped them away. Now was no time to be a big baby and cry!  
  
He's dead, get over it! He is never coming back! So, focus on your Student Council work. Nothing else really matters right now.  
  
She hugged herself as she walked down the familiar path. 'It's just..........he was the first man I ever loved. And if a girl can't have her daddy, what is she really left with but a big, empty whole in her heart?'  
  
Now you are getting just *way* too corny.  
  
'I can't help it! I loved my daddy! He was a great man!'  
  
Yes, that is agreed. But would he want you to be blubbering like a whale?  
  
'Well, technically, whales don't blubber. They *have* blubber to keep them warm-'  
  
Got the point, smarty pants. However, my point is: wouldn't your father want you to be happy?  
  
'Yeah......I guess so.'  
  
Besides, you have that road trip to look forward to! Next weekend! Nothing but you, that beautiful convertible, and the wind in your hair.  
  
'Daddy always loved the Corvettes.....in fact, he had been saving up to by one.'  
  
Yes, well, your father had been saving up to buy an old one that he would fix up.  
  
'Same difference.'  
  
It is not the same difference. It is in fact very, very different.  
  
'I think I'm insane.'  
  
Yeah, big surprise there. Wait, how can you think you're insane? If you have enough intelligence to register the fact that you might be insane, I think that means you're not insane.  
  
'What? Look, just go away! Besides, I'm almost at Miroku's house now.'  
  
Yes, and what a fun time you'll have all alone with Miroku for hours on end!  
  
Kagome shuddered before hugging herself tighter. She saw Miroku's house in the distance. Boy, she wished Sango would be there to protect her from Miroku's perverted hands.....  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Listen," Inuyasha almost burped as he set his feet on Miroku's dining room table, "no one knows I baked, understood? If anyone found I baked for a school fundraiser, it would hurt my image."  
  
Miroku rolled his eyes. "What image? No one even knows you exist at school."  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "Exactly."  
  
"That makes no sense." Miroku stated. "How can it ruin your image if you don't have an image to ruin? You have a NON-image!"  
  
"Exactly," Inuyasha nodded again.  
  
"But..........but how can your image be ruined if there's NOTHING TO RUIN?!" Miroku wondered exasperatedly.  
  
Inuyasha was about to answer when the door bell rang.  
  
"Thank God," Miroku mumbled standing up and walking towards the door. "Moron was about to make my brain explode."  
  
"I heard that!" Inuyasha called after him.  
  
He was flicked off.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome forced a smile on her face when her dear, dear friend (yeah right) Miroku opened the door. She readjusted the straps on her backpack as he looked her up and down, an almost graceful smirk possessing his features. He was beginning to creep her out.  
  
"Hey, Kaggie!" He greeted. "I'm glad you came. Inuyasha and I would have been lost without you."  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned, her nose wrinkling in confusion as she stepped threw the door he had held open for her.  
  
Miroku nodded. "Yes, he is a very close friend of mine who.....uh....*volunteered* to help." Miroku decided it was best to keep his Corvette deal under wraps until the baking was done with....or he died. Whatever came first.  
  
"Oh," Kagome nodded. "Well, let's get started!"  
  
"Okay, but first," he took her arm and led her into the dining room, totally taking the girl by surprise at the sudden physical contact, "Kagome Higurashi----I would like you to meet my dear friend Inuyasha Asari."  
  
Their eyes locked from across the table, and it took everything in Inuyasha not to fall of his chair. That was the girl! This Kagome girl was the girl from lunch! And for some reason, he couldn't take his gaze away from her blue-gray eyes.  
  
She smiled unsurely, oddly feeling very nervous. She pulled away from Miroku, all the while looking directly at Inuyasha, and walked over to him. As delicately as she could, she offered her hand to the sitting boy---- fully aware of how handsome he was.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Inuyasha. I'm glad Miroku and I will have help with the baking."  
  
He stared at her hand for a minute before reaching his own out and shaking hers. He pulled away quickly, a shocked look on his face as he suppressed the strange and overwhelming urge to giggle.  
  
Feeling incredibly stupid, for no man, neigh no demon, should ever want to *giggle*, Inuyasha shook his head and stood up quickly. "Yeah, whatever. Just remember I am only doing this for the car."  
  
Kagome blanched, slightly disappointed in the boy's attitude. It figures; all handsome guys were either perverts, meat-heads, or jerks...........or, they were married or something. Never did a handsome guy fall madly in love with you, with only one look. That sorta stuff only happened in corny movies or stories.  
  
Then, his words registered in her brain.  
  
"Car?" She questioned, her nose wrinkling again. It is truly amazing the things that girl can do with her nose.  
  
Miroku cleared his throat loudly, magically appearing at Kagome's sighed.  
  
"Uhh," he began, his two friends looking at him quizzically, "Kagome!" He exclaimed, turning to her so quickly it made Kagome jump. "You can't tell anyone Inuyasha was helping us bake!"  
  
"What?" Kagome asked, throwing Inuyasha a confused look.  
  
"See," Miroku started again, regaining his composure after he realized he had saved himself from dying momentarily, "Inuyasha is scared that baking for a school function might ruin his image."  
  
"Oh," Kagome smirked at Inuyasha, nodding slightly. "You're a tough guy, huh?"  
  
Inuyasha glared evilly at Miroku before crossing his arms against his chest and giving an indignant, "Feh."  
  
"Well, in that case," Kagome smiled slyly, taking off her back-pack and putting it on the dining room table, "I have a special apron for you."  
  
She unzipped her yellow back pack quickly before pulling out something that was frilly and pink and tossing it at Inuyasha.  
  
He caught it fairly easily and stared in shock at the obstruction in his hands. It was a bright pink apron.  
  
Miroku burst out laughing as he tied his own normal, white apron around his waist. "IT HAS RUFFLES!"  
  
Inuyasha glared at Kagome. "I AM NOT WEARING THIS!" He yelled at her.  
  
She smiled up at him before putting her own, also normal white apron on. "Oh, yes you are. Or, I tell everyone at school that the tuff Inuyasha Asari was baking for a school fundraiser in a pink apron."  
  
"WITH RUFFLES!" Miroku added, still very content in laughing like a hyena.  
  
"However," Kagome continued, "if you wear the apron, no one knows about this little incident but you, Miroku, and I. The choice is yours, Inuyasha."  
  
Alright, it's official. He was gonna this get the Kagome girl. He didn't how, or when, but boy was she gonna get was coming to her. Making *him* wear a pink apron with ruffles! Ooooh, this meant war.  
  
He growled angrily as he put the apron on and stormed into Miroku's kitchen.  
  
Miroku and Kagome looked at each other, smiles on their faces, before shrugging and following him to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
For the past two hours, Kagome had been baking non-stop with Dumb and Dumber----literally. The two boys had decided it would be fun to act out random scenes of the movie while baking.  
  
  
  
Fun; possibly.  
  
  
  
Annoying; definitely.  
  
  
  
At the moment, Miroku was stirring batter much too hard, causing most of the contents of his bowl to fly about the room.  
  
Inuyasha, being too good for normal stirring, had hooked up the electric stirrer.  
  
Now, Kagome was no idiot and she knew what Stupid Teenage Boy + electric appliance equaled, however, she did not stop the inevitable.  
  
Inuyasha, being the oh-so-intelligent person he was, had of course set the stirrer on a very high speed. So when it hit his batter, the batter splattered everywhere! Including, on Kagome. In fact, Kagome got most of the splatter, and it covered her almost completely.  
  
The two boys laughed as she wiped her eyes clean and spit what was, at one point in its existence, cup-cake batter out of her mouth. "Think of the 'Vette," she told herself in a sigh, trying to release the overwhelming urge to kill Miroku and Inuyasha-----mostly, of course, the urge to kill Inuyasha..........that one was the strongest at the moment.  
  
"What did you say?" Inuyasha questioned, his laughter ceasing immediately.  
  
Kagome glared up at him before pouring some cake batter into a baking pan. "I was trying to remind myself that my being here serves a purpose."  
  
"Coulda fooled me," Inuyasha told her sarcastically, leaning on the counter nonchalantly. "But, seriously, what did you say about the 'Vette?"  
  
Kagome shrugged. "I get Miroku's 'Vette Columbus Day Weekend."  
  
Miroku gulped and decided now would be the best time to slowly back out of the kitchen and run to the safety of, oh, I don't know, Canada.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes narrowed dangerously thin at Kagome. "Nah-uh."  
  
"What?" Kagome asked him confused, wiping her battery hands on her apron.  
  
"*I* get the 'Vette Columbus Day Weekend," he growled angrily.  
  
"No," Kagome corrected, "I do. Miroku promised it to me."  
  
"He promised the car to me FIRST, bitch." Inuyasha growled, standing up strait and towering over the girl.  
  
"Do not call me bitch," Kagome warned, un-phased by their massive height difference, "And, how do you know that? Unless you have physical evidence that Miroku did indeed promise you the car first, I cannot believe you. For all I know, you are lying about this. You don't really seem like the most honest person in the world."  
  
"Don't judge me, *wench*," Inuyasha told her threateningly.  
  
"THEN DON'T CALL ME NAMES!" Kagome exploded, shoving her finger into his chest.  
  
"I will call you whatever the HELL I WANT TO, BITCH!" Inuyasha exploded right back.  
  
Kagome shook in anger before grabbing a bag of flour off of the counter and dumping it on Inuyasha's head. "My name is Kagome! Ka-Go-Me," said girl growled.  
  
Inuyasha spit flour out of his mouth, glaring daggers at the girl.  
  
He opened his mouth to say something rather vulgar, but Miroku tripping over his own feet and landing with a loud THUMP on the hard, tiled, kitchen ground, caused both Inuyasha and Kagome to turn and look at him.  
  
Miroku gulped loudly, becoming very nervous----the looks Inuyasha and Kagome were giving him were none too friendly.  
  
Slowly, Miroku stood and backed away to the kitchen door, all the while keeping his eyes on Kagome and Inuyasha. "Uhh," he began unsurely, "Gasp!" He said, "There appears to be an angry.......and uh........rabid uh........donkey terrorizing the.......uhh......neighborhood! I must save the children!" He turned on his heel and ran out of his house.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome slowly turned to look at each other.  
  
"I say," Kagome began, picking up a nearby rolling pin and giving it an evil smirk, "we team together and kill Miroku."  
  
Inuyasha nodded before brushing past her. "Sure, sure. But I get a piece of him first!" He took off in the direction Miroku had gone.  
  
"Hey!" Kagome called, jogging after him, "WAIT FOR ME!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The children in the neighborhood talked for years to come about the events that happened shortly after that.  
  
  
  
Miroku had gotten a decent head start, but Inuyasha had caught up with him quickly and the only way for Miroku to dodge him was to run threw people's backyards.  
  
  
  
Now imagine, for a moment, that you are just sitting in your living room, playing Playstation, when all of the sudden, through your window, you see a young man screaming on the top his lungs run threw your backyard. Then, of course, that screaming young man was followed by what appeared to be a disfigured snow man in pink, yelling obscenities on the top of his longs. And then, let's not forget, about Pudding Woman, who was covered in some sort of batter, and was chasing the two young men with a rolling pin raised in the air finally goes running past.  
  
  
  
You would be slightly alarmed and would even possibly vacate your home, putting your game on pause of course, and would maybe even wander outside to see what was happening.  
  
  
  
So, now that you are outside, you see those three odd people running down the middle of your street. Finally, the snow man in pink catches up to the screaming young man and tackles him to the ground, punching him while Pudding Woman goes to Screaming Young Man's side and starts hitting him with the rolling pin.  
  
  
  
You then, after several long moments, get tired off this odd display and wander back into your house----only to find that your little brother erased your game. AND YOU WERE ON NINTH LEVEL ABOUT TO DEFEAT THE NINJAS! So then, you kill your little brother and for the rest of your pitiful excuse of a life wonder what exactly those three weird people were doing........and if Young Screaming Man survived.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DUN DUN DUNNNNNN  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: It's 3:47 in the morning and I just finished typing this! And, I'm not even tired yet! I can't believe I actually posted, and Shani you weren't even here to read it! Hehe.  
  
PLEASE FORGIVE AND SPELLING AND/OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS  
  
Anyway, review and tell me if this chapter totally sucked or not......I need some pepsi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	5. In Which A Problem Is Solved, And Severa...

Hello all! I went back and fixed the last chapter. Nothing major, I just made a stupid mistake. Kagome told Inuyasha she was getting the car Labor Day Weekend when we all know she's supposed to get it Columbus Day Weekend. Sorry about any confusion----I guess I just had a blonde moment or something. No offense to blondes!!!! Thanks to Yamashita (cool name!) for finding that mistake and pointing it out to me! ^__^ And thanks to Starry for reminding me how to spell Kagome's last name (Higurashi) and everyone else who has reviewed so far!  
  
I HAVE A QUESTION: Does anybody know the title of the one Inuyasha fanfic story where it's an AU, but it takes place in the past? Kikyo's a witch and she turns Inuyasha into a hanyou and he has to stay that way until someone will love him? And Kagome comes from the future but since she's Kikyo's reincarnation, Kikyo has to kill her. Or something. Please give me the title if you know it, because I can't remember and I really don't feel like searching the entire site until I find it! I loved that story.....moving on.......  
  
Random quote of the day: "This place smells like ass." Yusuke Urameshi, episode 22 (Lamenting Beauty), on the Rescue Yukina DVD.  
THIS CHAPTER IS LONG AND POINTLESS. YOU'RE WELCOME!  
Disclaimer: witty statement about how I don't own Inuyasha is placed here  
  
Disclaimer: I may have taken one tiny little thing from Two Weeks Notice. Tee-hee...  
Chapter Five  
  
In Which A Problem Is Solved, And Several More Arise.  
Kagome panted as she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand before standing up triumphantly. "I think we killed him," she told Inuyasha, giving the now unconscious Miroku a look that would frighten a serial killer.  
  
Inuyasha nodded, and, for good measure, punched Miroku in the stomach one last time. Sighing contentedly, he stood and wiped his floury hands on his even floury pink apron. "You know," he began, sparing a slight glance at Kagome, "you're pretty good with that rolling pin. I think one of your blows actually knocked him out."  
  
Kagome nodded happily. "I should hope so. I was, after all, aiming for his head."  
  
An awkward silence passed between the two of them as Inuyasha glared at Miroku while Kagome settled on twirling the rolling pin in her hands and watching it as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.  
  
"So, uhh," Inuyasha began uncomfortably, shifting on his feet, "I get the car Columbus Day Weekend."  
  
"What?!" Kagome exclaimed in disbelief. "Why should you?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "Like I said before, Miroku promised me the car first!"  
  
"You still have yet to give me proof to back that statement up!" Kagome stated, placing her fists on her hips.  
  
"I CAME UP WITH THE DAMN BAKE SALE IDEA! I WAS THERE WITH SANGO WHEN SHE TOLD MIROKU TO START THE BAKING AND I WAS THE FIRST PERSON HE TALKED TO ABOUT IT! *HE* PROMISED *ME* THE CAR *FIRST*!" Inuyasha exploded, his hands curling into fists at his sides.  
  
Kagome stared up at him, a mixture of shock and uncertainty crossing her features for a moment. She blinked several times before turning around and running as fast as she could to Miroku's car that was conveniently parked in his yard. Since the roof was up, she easily jumped into the car and hugged the steering wheel tight to her body.  
  
"WELL, POSSESION IS 9/10THS OF THE LAW! AND I AM IN POSSESION OF THE CAR! SO, THERE!" She then, as was necessary, stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes grew wide with anger. Who the hell did this girl think she was? He ran to the car and grabbed a hold of the girl's arms, trying to pull her out of the Corvette without actually hurting her. He did not, however, expect her to fight back and scream bloody murder.  
  
"Let go of me!" Kagome screamed as she tried to pull away from a very ticked Inuyasha.  
  
"Get out of the car!" Inuyasha yelled back, pulling Kagome to him. She grabbed a hold of the steering wheel and tugged on it as an attempt to pull away from Inuyasha.  
  
"GET OFF!" Kagome exclaimed angrily.  
  
"THAN GET OUT!" Inuyasha exclaimed right back.  
  
The neighbors, being more than a little interesting in what was happening, were slowly leaving their homes to watch the scene in front of them unfold.  
  
This is what Miroku awoke to. He shook his head as an attempt to get his eyes to focus, for he figured it was not a good thing to be seeing four of everything, and slowly sat up.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were in a game of Tug-A-War, Kagome being the object the two were tugging----which was awkward to look at, to say the least.  
  
"Hey, guys," he began, rubbing the back of his head as he struggled to stand up.  
  
"No!" Kagome yelled, trying to yank away from Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes!" Inuyasha yelled, pulling her again to him.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Haha!" Kagome laughed, pointing at Inuyasha. "I tricked you."  
  
Inuyasha growled and yanked on Kagome again.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Miroku tried again, walking slowly over to his car.  
  
Kagome grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's nose and pulled on it hard. Inuyasha responded by grabbing a hold of HER nose and pulling on it as well. So, both were exclaiming, 'Oww oww oww!' over and over again, and yanking on each other's noses harder and harder with each 'oww.'  
  
"GUYS!" Miroku exclaimed when he reached the two of them, placing a firm hand on Inuyasha's shoulders as he pried his friend away from Kagome. "There has to be a mature way to solve this problem."  
  
"Like what?" Kagome asked, rubbing her bright red nose.  
  
"Yeah, Miroku," Inuyasha began in a growl. "I'd like to know how you plan on solving this. Because, as we all know, you promised ME the CAR FIRST!"  
  
Miroku nodded, holding up his hands in surrender. "Yes, yes, this is true."  
  
"SEE!" Inuyasha exclaimed, turning to Kagome and pointing at her. "I told you!"  
  
"I may have promised you the car first Inuyasha," Miroku began, "but I'd personally much rather have Kagome take it away for a weekend than you."  
  
Kagome stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha.  
  
"WHAT?!" Inuyasha exclaimed angrily. "But----but I'm you're friend!"  
  
Miroku nodded in agreement. "Yes, but, well.......Kagome is a heck of a lot prettier than you are."  
  
Kagome smiled sweetly up at Miroku and batted her eyelashes several times. "Thank you, Miroku."  
  
He smiled back down at her. "Anytime."  
  
"You can't just give her the car 'cause she's pretty!" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku. "That's just not fair!"  
  
Miroku nodded. "I am fully aware of this. That is why we have to come up with an ADULT solution to this problem."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "I don't think there IS an adult solution, Miroku. After all, we are working with Inuyasha here."  
  
Inuyasha growled at her. "Watch yourself, bitch."  
  
"Haven't we talked about this? I have a name ya know!" Kagome stated, crossing her arms against her chest and glaring up at the dark haired boy.  
  
Miroku sighed and leaned against his car. He looked from Inuyasha to Kagome and then back again. "Now, why don't the two of you tell me why you want the car? Whoever has the best reason can have it for the weekend."  
  
"You can go first, *Kagome*," Inuyasha told her, a sarcastic smile plastered on his face.  
  
Kagome stuck her tongue out at him for the trillionth time in ten minutes. "Fine....well, ya see....the thing is......I wanted to take the car up to the beach for the weekend. We own a condo up there....we've been renting it out ever since Dad died and....well.....he was buried near there and I planned on visiting his grave.....since I haven't seen it since his funeral....." Her eyes filled with tears as she thought of her father. "Daddy loved Corvettes." At this, tears started to fall from her eyes and form little streams that ran down her cheeks.  
  
Miroku looked up at a stunned Inuyasha and gave him a smug look. "Do you think you can top that?"  
  
Inuyasha opened and closed his mouth several times as he tried to form words, all the while pointing an astonished figure at the sobbing girl. "She can't pull a sob story! That's not fair! It's probably not even true!"  
  
"It is too true!" Kagome snapped, wiping her tears away angrily. "And if you don't believe me, you can ask my mother!"  
  
"Yeah, well," Inuyasha began unsurely, shoving his toe into the ground, "I lost both of my parents when I was young so THERE! AAANNDD! I'm living in a foster home! THEREFORE, I should get the car!"  
  
Miroku sighed and shook his head. "Why did you want the car, Inuyasha?"  
Inuyasha glared at Kagome before looking up at Miroku. "There's a Bowling for Soup concert near the beach I was planning to crash.........and then I was going to camp out on the beach for the weekend."  
  
Kagome sniffled and turned to look up at Miroku. "So, who gets the car?"  
  
Miroku thought about that question for a minute. Inuyasha was an unpopular misfit who's never had too many friends in his life and has never felt as if he fit in anywhere; where as Kagome was very popular and never had a shortage of friends----though she always seemed lonely. This could all be very entertaining.....  
  
A mischievous smile came over Miroku as he turned to the both of them, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. "Both of you."  
  
"WHAT?!" They each exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Well, the way I figure it, you both need to get to the beach which is about five hours away from here. Now, Kagome has a place the both of you could crash for the weekend so you wouldn't have to sleep on the beach, Inuyasha. And, after Kagome's done what she needs to do at the cemetery, you can take her to the concert." Miroku smiled at himself. He done good! One day, his friends would thank him for this.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha glared up at a very happy Miroku for several long moments before Kagome let out a long sigh and opened the door to the car. Slowly, she stood up and extended her hand to Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm willing to do this if you are," she told him, standing up strait. "Besides, it's the only way either of us will get out of here for the weekend."  
  
Inuyasha stared at her hand unsurely before sighing and shaking her hand. "Whatever. As long as I get to go to my concert."  
  
Kagome smiled up at him. "Then it's all settled! Ooh, but one more thing---- I get to drive!"  
  
Quickly she pulled away from Inuyasha and ran into the house.  
  
After Inuyasha had recovered yet again from the odd urge to giggle, the girl's words registered in his brain. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" He yelled chasing after her. "I'm driving and that's final!"  
  
Miroku shook his head and chuckled as he heard his two friends running around his house. He waved his neighbors back inside their houses before walking to his door. Yes, this should all be very entertaining.....  
*~*~*~* (A/N: Bowling for Soup is one of my favorite groups ever! They're a punk group, like Blink 182 or Sum 41. Just thought I'd let ya know.) *~*~*~*  
*~*~*~* The Next Day At School *~*~*~*  
Kagome sighed as her history teacher, Mister Adams, droned on and on about the War of 1812. Because, no one obviously knew when that war started!  
  
She looked dreamily out the window, wishing with everything in her she could be outside in the sun instead of in her dreary third period history class. She wished with all of her heart that she could be on the beach, the sun setting in the horizon. That she could squish her toes in the wet sand, and clutch on to her father's calloused hand.  
  
"HELLO Shikon High!" A familiar female voice came over the P.A. system, successfully stopping Mister Adams from continuing his lecture.  
  
The class erupted in applause and cheers; Kagome couldn't tell whether it was because they were excited to hear from Sango, or just glad for the momentary pause of their lessons.  
  
"This is your student council president, Sango Yukimura, here to remind you about the football game tonight. That's right----our very own Jewels are taking on the Hapsburgs Hurricanes on what's sure to be a great game. There is no doubt in this girl's mind that our team won't kick the *crap* out of the Hurricanes!"  
  
Again the class erupted in cheers and chants and applause----everyone excited about that night's events.  
  
"For all of you who are interested, we have a Pep Rally scheduled for two thirty in the auditorium. Feel free to come and pump up our team!  
  
"In addition to a great game, we also have a bake sale going on tonight. Feel free to bring your wallets and your stretchy pants and prepare for good sweets! Everything we make tonight funds your Homecoming dance, so spend as much as you can! I would personally like to take this time to thank the cheerleading squad, our lunch lady Bertha, and several members of our student council for participating in the baking.  
  
"Remember, everyone is invited and welcomed to come to the game tonight. Bring friends and family and remember to have a great time and cheer for our Jewels! I'm sure that our team will lead us to victory! Until next time, Go Shikon!"  
  
A slight click was heard as the P.A. system was turned off.  
  
"All right, all right!" Mister Adams began, lifting his chalk back up to the chalkboard. "Let's get back to today's lesson.....now, where were we?"  
  
Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes, slumping back into her chair. Again, she found herself staring out the window.  
  
Just think, next Friday you'll be on the road----nothing but you, that beautiful convertible, and the wind in your hair......oh, and that cute Inuyasha guy.  
  
'He is not cute!' Kagome argued with herself. 'He is rude, arrogant, selfish, inconsiderate, and totally hot.......now where did that come from?'  
  
I told you he was cute! And just think, you will have the entire weekend alone with him. Who knows what can happen in such a romantic setting like that beach condo!  
  
'Excuse me?! What are you suggesting?'  
  
You're attracted to him.  
  
'I'm attracted to him?'  
  
You're attracted to him.  
  
'I'm attracted to him?!'  
  
For some odd reason, the voice her head didn't respond.  
  
'Well, go on! It's your turn!'  
  
The voice didn't have time to respond since the bell rung, signaling the end of third period hell. Sighing loudly, Kagome stood up and draped her backpack over her shoulders.  
  
"Oh, Miss Higurashi!" Mr. Adams called before she could even reach the door. "May I please speak to you for a moment?"  
  
Kagome nodded and walked over to his desk. He absentmindedly tidied up his desk and whistled while the rest of his class filed out the door, most of them chatting away happily.  
  
Once the door closed, he sat down and smiled up at Kagome. "Now, Miss Higurashi----I have a slight favor to ask of you."  
  
"Okay," Kagome nodded unsurely, playing with the straps of her yellow backpack.  
  
"There is a little girl I want you to tutor. Her name is Rin and she's really bright----but she needs a little boost to really get her going." Mr. Adams opened a drawer to his desk and pulled out slip of paper. "This is her address." He leaned over and handed it to Kagome. "You were my first choice for this job, but you don't have to take it. Her foster mother, Miss Kaede, is willing to pay you for your services."  
  
Kagome nodded again and tucked the paper into her pocket. "I'd love to tutor Rin. When do I need to be over there?"  
  
"They are expecting you noon tomorrow." He smiled up at her and then waved to the door. "You don't want to be late for your fourth period class," he told her.  
  
She nodded with a smile and quickly left the room.  
*~*~*~* Pep Rally *~*~*~*  
The auditorium was over crowded with hundreds of cheering and/or yelling students as Kagome forced her way threw an isle. Why did everyone have to be so loud? It was ridiculous!  
  
The cheerleaders were on stage, doing some sort of number that was only making the noise worse. And the worst part was that the football players weren't even on stage yet! Meaning that the noise level was only going to continue to grow until someone lost an ear or something! Well..ya can't really *loose* an ear----but you get what I'm saying.  
  
"Excuse me," Kagome said as she pushed past three rather large juniors. They, of course, didn't hear her, since they were too busy yelling.  
  
She rolled her eyes and continued down the isle, determined to find a seat somewhere close to sanity. Several people jumped excitedly in front of her as the cheerleaders ended another cheer.  
  
She rolled her eyes again, and with her arms braced in front of her face, she pushed her way threw the small group. When she got to the other side, however, she ran into something hard.  
  
"KAGGIE?!" She heard a voice yell as two hands grabbed her shoulders.  
  
Kagome looked up above her arm barricade only to see Miroku looking down at her, a questioning look on his face.  
  
"Hey, Miroku!" Kagome yelled back, smiling up at him and lowering her arms. "What's up?"  
  
"WHAT?!" Miroku asked unable to hear Kagome above all the noise.  
  
"I said, WHAT'S UP?!"  
  
"OH!" Miroku nodded, grabbing her hand and pulling her off to the right. "JUST WAITING FOR SANGO'S SPEECH!" He yelled over his shoulder, still leading her somewhere. "YOU?!"  
  
"WHERE ARE WE GOING?!" Kagome asked, looking around her to get a good look at the chaos. It was amazing how rowdy a high school could really get---- and the football team had yet to make their debut.  
  
"WHAT?!" He asked, finally stopping at several empty seats.  
  
"NEVERMIND!" Kagome responded, plopping down on a seat and trying to cover up her ears with her shoulders.  
"IS THAT HELPING?!" Miroku asked as he sat down next to her, smiling slightly at her attempt to block out all the noise.  
  
She shook her head. "NOT REALLY!"  
  
"IF YOU THINK THIS IS LOUD, I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO WHEN THE FOOTBALL TEAM COMES OUT!" Miroku yelled to her. They were only about a foot apart, and yet it was almost impossible to hear what the other was saying.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?" Kagome asked, slumping her shoulders down and leaning forward to catch Miroku's words better.  
  
He just shook his head. "FORGET IT!"  
  
Kagome nodded and tried to settle in her seat, which was pretty much hopeless. Sighing, she looked around the room in a futile attempt to locate, you guessed it, Inuyasha. She had no idea why she wanted to find him, but she figured she could at least ask him about their trip next weekend.  
  
A slight blush crossed her cheeks.  
  
'Get over it Kagome. He's just a guy. So what if he's cute? Miroku's cute! Hojo's cute! You're surrounded by cute guys everyday and none of them are as rude as that Inuyasha fellow!'  
  
Okay, two things. First off, 'Inuyasha fellow'? That's just gay. And, secondly, you're attracted to him.  
  
'Oh, so now you're here! Suuuure, show up now when it's almost impossible to hear myself think! And, I'm NOT attracted to him----I just wanted to ask him some questions about the trip.'  
  
Then, why don't you ask Miroku where he is?  
  
'Miroku?'  
  
Sure, they're friends. He should know. Besides, what can it hurt to ask?  
  
'Yeah....there's nothing wrong in *asking*. It's not like I *want* to talk to Inuyasha, I just have to ask him some questions.'  
  
Suuuuuure ya do.  
  
Kagome leaned over and tapped Miroku on the shoulder. "HEY," she began loudly and directly into his ear, "WHERE'S THAT INUYASHA GUY?"  
  
"INU?" Miroku questioned. Kagome nodded in response. "WHY DO YOU ASK?"  
  
A slight blush crossed Kagome's face again. "NO REASON!" She responded threw a fake smile. "I JUST NEED TO ASK HIM SOME QUESTIONS ABOUT THE TRIP!"  
  
Miroku smiled knowingly. "WELL, INUYASHA WOULDN'T BE CAUGHT DEAD AT ONE OF THESE THINGS. HE CALLS THEM 'PREP RALLIES' SINCE ALL OF THE PREPS COME HERE! ACTUALLY, HE HATES EVERYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH SCHOOL SPIRIT! I WOULDN'T HAVE COME HERE MYSELF, BUT, I WANTED TO HERE SANGO SPEAK. SHE'S SO TALENTED."  
  
Kagome nodded and sat back into her seat, a defeated sigh escaping her lips. Oh well, she could always talk to Inuyasha Monday. It wasn't a big deal or anything. She didn't care. Nope. She didn't care at all. Not even a little. Nah-uh. This is one not caring girl. She was free of care. You could even dare to call her 'Care-free'! She did not care! She was uncaring. Are you getting my point? She was not caring and that's final! SHE DIDN'T CARE! SHE REALLY DIDN'T!  
  
Okay...so maybe she cared a little bit. But only a little bit! Nothing more! It wasn't like she was *attracted* to that guy or anything.  
  
Well...she wasn't *incredibly* attracted to the guy or anything......oh just shut up and leave her alone already!  
  
Sango walked onto the stage, earning more cheers and applause as she took her place behind the podium----the cheerleaders stepping off to the side for the moment.  
  
"Who's ready to kick some Hurricane butt?" Sango exclaimed into her microphone, a smile she had practiced and perfected plastered on her face.  
  
The crowd went wild, cheering and jumping up and down........some people were just too obsessed with school functions.  
  
Kagome wondered how Sango could do it. Her little brother was in the hospital, recovering from a major operation, and yet here she was leading the school's pep rally. It just didn't make any sense to Kagome. Of course, most things didn't make sense to Kagome----like, liquid soap for example. How was it soap? How did they make it liquid?? It was just too confusing....  
  
"Let's bring out the football team!" Sango yelled. "Ladies and gentleman, here to introduce our Jewels, Coach Miller!"  
  
She stepped aside and applauded as a middle aged balding man with a slight gut took center stage at the podium, the cheerleaders leading the mob in a round of applause also.  
  
He waved at everyone once he reached the podium in an attempt to quiet down the auditorium full of teenagers. Once the noise had settled down so that one's ears weren't constantly bleeding, he cleared his throat and leaned towards the microphone.  
  
"Hello Shikon High!" He exclaimed loudly, causing the cheering to start up again as the cheerleaders started jumping up and down. "There is no doubt in my mind that this is the greatest football team our school has seen in years!"  
  
More deafening screams from the mob of excited teenagers.......that sounded wrong.  
  
"You are all probably wondering why I am so sure in our football team?! Two words: Your quarterback, the unstoppable Naraku Johnson!"  
  
Kagome wasn't certain, but she was pretty sure that was more than two words. However, no one else seemed to notice.  
  
The said quarterback came running on stage, geared up completely for a game in his red and white uniform, his helmet in hand. He ran passed the cheerleaders who jumped up and down and high kicked excitedly as he went passed, causing the mob to scream louder.  
  
He had long, stringy black hair and the darkest eyes Kagome had ever seen. He was tall, and semi-buff----and let off the weirdest *creepy* vibe.  
  
She shuddered slightly and sunk further down in her seat.  
  
"Let's also not forget your amazing guard," Coach Miller began loudly, "The Rock!"  
  
The gruff, large, and somewhat *dim witted* football player came running out, earning cheers and yells of encouragement as well----but Kagome couldn't take her eyes of that Naraku dude. He was just so........creepy.  
  
He was looking around the auditorium as Coach Miller continued to bring out the football players, his eyes scanning for something while his hands run up and down his helmet.  
  
For some reason, Kagome couldn't take her eyes off of him as the screams got louder when Coach Miller brought out Hitten (the Sophomore President, and the Shikon's best wide-receiver). Everything went mute around her as Naraku's eyes seemed to land on her and her alone........and then he smirked.  
  
Not a friendly smirk.........or even an arrogant smirk......but one that seemed to promise pain and betrayal.  
  
Kagome shook her head hard, which enabled her to hear sound again---- however now the sound was almost unbearable. The noise was making her ears throb and for some reason her stomach began to do jumping jacks and made her incredibly nauseous. She threw Miroku an apologetic look before standing up and almost running out of the auditorium, practically maiming several freshmen as she did so.  
She ran down the halls of the deserted school building, her ears still throbbing and her stomach still turning. She burst threw the doors that led to the outside and inhaled the sweet scent of freedom deeply into her lungs.  
  
As soon as she left the building, all of her pain subsided. She let out a loud sigh and shook her head.  
  
Okay, that dude was definitely on her Weirdo's List. He was number twenty seven, right after 'The Lobster Claw Man' from the Circus, and right before Anna Nicole Smith.  
  
She shook her head and started her trek home.  
A/N: That was a long chapter. Whew, I'm exhausted.  
  
Well, there ya have it. Kagome and Inuyasha are going away on weekend trip together, and Kagome has the hots for him. Oooh, and lets not forget the fact that she's going to tutor Rin. This can only mean a world of fun! And, what's up with Naraku *Johnson*? Why is his last name Johnson? I mean, Johnson is not a Japanese-y last name........could it be because the authoress couldn't think of anything else? And why did she have to introduce a villain? They only complicate the story! Could she have introduced a villain because she finds them fun in her own demented way? Is he an evil mastermindy type villain? Or, more of an idiotic villain like Doctor Evil? Hmm...well, ya won't know unless you review will ya?  
  
Please forgive any spelling and/or grammatical errors!  
I LOVE YUSUKE!!! I mean...REVIEW! 


	6. In Which Inuyasha Discovers The Beauty O...

People are actually ENJOYING this story? -is amazed- Wow......you could knock me over with a feather. Well, probably not! But, ya get what I'm saying.  
  
MINOR NOTE!!! I changed the Rock's position from a tight-end to a guard. That is all......you may continue reading now.  
  
Okay, I lied, more minor notes: Kouga will be making an appearance in this fic----have no fear. I have some interesting plans for him actually. *cackles evilly which ends up in a hysterical coughing fit* Ahem.....oops. No one saw that, right?  
  
Also, the first tutoring does take place before the trip. This weekend that I'm on at the moment is the weekend before the big trip.  
  
And lastly, this fic isn't.........what's the word I'm looking for?..................serious. Yes, that's it. This is NOT a serious fic---- that's why it's under the 'humor' section. Think of it as Sitcom Serious. Tee-hee, I like that; Sitcom Serious. I am sad and pathetic in sooooo many ways.  
  
And now, in the words of Larry the Cucumber: 'I've never licked a spark plug, and I've never sniffed a stinkbug. And I've never painted daisies on a big, red, rubber ball. And I've never bathed in yogurt, and I don't look good in leggings......and I've never been to Boston in the Fall!'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
In Which Inuyasha Discovers The Beauty Of Make-Up  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~* The Football Game *~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha grumbled incoherent words under his breath as his feet pounded the pavement beneath him.  
  
Why the hell was he going? He hated any form of school functions---- especially the sporting events. Oh yeah, it was soooo much fun to watch stupid guys slap other stupid guys on the asses!  
  
That was sarcasm, by the way.  
  
Even though he hated school functions with every being in him, because they represented everything he hated, he was still going. Why? That's a good question. Miroku had convinced him to go----which took some hustling on the student council member's part. However, that was Miroku's specialty.  
  
" 'Kagome needed to talk to you about the triiiiip'," Inuyasha mocked, his voice high pitched and nasal. He gave a chuckle at his sad attempt at humor and shoved his hands in his pockets.  
  
So, he was going to the football game to see a girl. That was so cliché. That stupid wench; she had made his Columbus Day Weekend worse!  
  
Well, she had made it worse if 'worse' means better. He'd have a place to crash at and someone to talk to. Not that he *wanted* to talk to her or anything. It's just if he *had* to talk to someone, he could. He didn't need or want to however....he just could if the talking had to take place. ........yeah.........  
  
Inuyasha sighed loudly and took the final turn on his way to the school. What could she possibly have to talk about? Whatever it was, it better be good or else she would have one very pissed hanyou to deal with----wait, no, not a hanyou. Stupid slip. He was human at the moment. SOOO, she'd have a very pissed hanyou to deal with. Ooooooops, did it again. We're just going to leave it there for now.  
  
  
  
  
  
**********************  
  
  
  
  
  
"That'll be 2.50 please," Kagome smiled up at a random person who had just purchased a cup cake that she had made. The random person handed her the money and shoved the cup-cake in his mouth before walking away to the hard, cold, metal bleachers to watch the football game.  
  
She sat at the wonderful make-shift booth with Miroku on her right and Sango on his. They had a great view of the football game (and the cheerleaders) from their seats.  
  
Miroku smiled happily and sat back in his seat, wrapping his arms around both girls' shoulders. "I am *seriously* pimping it." He remarked, crossing his legs.  
  
Both girls rolled their eyes and simultaneously smacked him upside the head.  
  
"Pervert," both girls snorted at the same time.  
  
Miroku rubbed his sore head, a teasing smile on his face. "Aww, you girls know you love me."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Sango remarked absentmindedly as she counted the money they had made.  
  
"Yeah," Kagome nodded, "I'm only friends with you for your car."  
  
"I feel so cheap and used," Miroku began, "and yet I'm really enjoying it. Is it wrong that I'm slightly aroused at the moment?"  
  
Sango and Kagome glared up at him.  
  
"That's disgusting," Sango informed him, the money still in hand. "You really are a pervert."  
  
Kagome nodded. "A pervert who needs to get a life."  
  
"I am offended." Miroku announced with a feigned look of pain on his face. "I *have* a life."  
  
Both girls rolled their eyes.  
  
"Figures he wouldn't deny the fact that he's a pervert," Sango said, shaking her head and resuming her count.  
  
"You call it being perverted," Miroku began as he shifted in his seat to get comfortable, "I call it, 'loving the female species more than a person probably should'."  
  
"Yeah," Kagome began sarcastically, "that makes it sound better. Really."  
  
Miroku smiled at her before shaking his head and turning his attention back to the football game. There was about three minutes left in the fourth quarter and the score was tied----24 to 24.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She jumped and spun around, only to see an exasperated Inuyasha standing behind her. He had on baggy, black pants that hung far off of his feet. In fact, it was obvious he had been walking on the ends for a long time because they were all frayed. He had on a big, baggy, black hoodie that, even though it covered up his body, did him justice. He had let his long, silky black hair down and it was flowing in the slight breeze and his dark eyes were shining.  
  
Okay, so, maybe she *was* attracted to the guy. She couldn't help it. He was just so fricken perdy!  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha," she greeted, smiling nervously as she self-consciously tugged at the edges of her red mini-skirt, trying to make it longer than it really was. "What's up? You don't seem like the type of guy who likes football games."  
  
"I'm not," he said threw gritted teeth, shoving his hands further in his pockets and kicking the back of Miroku's chair.  
  
Miroku flicked him off without even turning around and continued watching the high school football game as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Kagome. "Moron said you had to ask me about the car trip?"  
  
Kagome gulped and glared at Miroku's profile. She had only said that she wanted to ask Inuyasha some questions so that she could see him. She hadn't really meant for him to go out of his way to come and see her! Ooooh, stupid, stupid Miroku! He would pay for this. He would!  
  
"Ahh, yeah," Kagome nodded, turning her attention back to Inuyasha. "The car trip. Well, ya see. I just wanted to ask you about........uh........gas."  
  
Inuyasha arched an eyebrow in question. "Gas?"  
  
"Yeah.........gas......money. Yes, that's it!" She smiled brightly up at him. "I wanted to ask you about gas money."  
  
"Okay," Inuyasha nodded unsurely, "and what about the gas money?"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in uncertainty, "Well, how are we going to do it?"  
  
"Do the gas money?" Inuyasha questioned. "How about we each pay for half at each stop?"  
  
Kagome nodded happily. "Oooh! Okay! Yep, that's what we'll do. Great idea that was. Yep, sure was. Tee-hee......"  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Is that all you wanted?"  
  
She shrugged. "I think so."  
  
He sighed and turned to walk away. "See ya later then."  
  
"Wait!" She called out desperately, determined not to let this precious moment to get to know the guy she was currently crushing on slip through her fingers.  
  
He turned around and saw her smiling sweetly at him, holding a tray of cupcakes up. "Cupcake?" She offered, her eyes even smiling. "It's on the house----since you helped make it after all."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged and grabbed one up off of the plate, scarfing it in record time.  
  
"Oh my god!" Miroku exclaimed, jumping up out of his seat so quickly that it fell to the ground with a loud thud.  
  
"What is it, Miroku?" Kagome asked as she turned around to look at him. He simply pointed at the field, an excited expression on his face.  
  
There was only seconds left, the score tied. The Jewels were on the offensive----fourth down and goal. (For all you non-football peoples, that means (in a nutshell) this is the Jewels last chance to score a goal.)  
  
The ball was snapped and Naraku backed up, searching for an open person (namely Hitten) to pass it to.  
  
The entire Shikon student section broke out into the ever annoying *stomp- stomp-clap, stomp-stomp-clap* that rocked the old, rusted bleachers.  
  
Rock pulled out of his guard position on the left, swept to the right, cut up field, and sent the linebacker sprawling with a crushing block. Hitten, who had followed closely, leapt over the linebacker, cut sharply inside to elude the cornerback, and sprinted untouched into the end zone. He turned around just in time to see the football flying at him. He jumped up higher than any normal person should be able to, caught the ball, and landed unceremoniously on the ground----winning the game.  
  
The student section went wild with deafening cheers as the team swamped Hitten at the goal line.  
  
Even Kagome got caught up in the excitement as she leapt out of her seat and started jumping up and down with Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the pair, and, for the first time, noticed just how short Kagome's skirt was. He blushed brightly and scolded himself for thinking perverted thoughts about a prep, and left the scene before anyone even knew he was missing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****** I seriously could end it there, but, since that would be evil, I won't ******  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~* The Next Day *~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Shippou hummed a happy tune as he ate his Lucky Charms cereal, his eyes glued to the TV that was playing Saturday morning cartoons. Saturday mornings/afternoons were his favorites! It was the only time he got the living room all to himself! Miss Kaede went out shopping and stupid Inu always slept Saturdays away. Rin got the tv in Miss Kaede's room, leaving the living room and the kitchen all to little old Shippou!  
  
He grabbed the box of Lucky Charms and poured some more cereal into his bowl now filled with milk and some marshmallow remains. He was currently on his fifth bowl of cereal. Shippou planned on eating all of it before Inuyasha got up, since it was the dog demon's favorite and all.  
  
Shippou paused his humming long enough to cackle evilly. Stupid Inu would get no cereal today! Ooh, he should put the empty box back in the cupboard just to fake that stupid oaf out!  
  
He nodded at his ingenious plan. Yep, that's what he'd do. He was so smart!  
  
Shippou smiled and continued his humming; however, the doorbell interrupted his happy moment. He rolled his eyes and left his bowl and box of cereal unarmed to answer the door.  
  
"Excuse me," he began, swinging the door open, "can I help...." Shippou's voice trailed as he was met with the prettiest legs he had ever seen. Slowly he looked up, only to be greeted by the prettiest face he had ever seen.  
  
There she stood, a tall beautiful girl with long black hair and shining blue eyes. She was wearing a long sleeved blue shirt that was, (un)coincidentally, the same color of her eyes. She had on regular jeans and a yellow back-pack strapped over her shoulders.  
  
"You sure are pretty lady," Shippou smiled goofily up at the girl.  
  
A gentle smile crossed her face and she leaned down until she was eye-level with the little boy. "I like you, kid. What's your name?"  
  
"My name's Shippou! What's yours?"  
  
She patted him lightly on the head. "I'm Kagome. I'm here to tutor Rin?"  
  
Shippou nodded excitedly and opened the door wider so the pretty girl could step inside his house. "Yeah, yeah. Miss Kaede told me you'd be comin' over. I'll go get Rin!"  
  
With that, he turned and ran further inside the house, leaving a semi-dazed Kagome at the door.  
  
She took this moment to look around the house. It was nice, and modest; tidy, yet lived in. There were paintings all over the faded yellow walls of cabins on lakes, and trees in forests. From her stance in front of the door, she could, in once glance, scope the entire house. It was normal enough, the kitchen on the left, the living room on the right; and down a hall in the middle several doors that must have lead to the bedrooms and bathrooms.  
  
She sighed, feeling very at ease with the place and walked into the kitchen. She set her backpack down on the table, where she figured she and Rin would be doing most of their studies.  
  
It was the kitchen that truly amazed Kagome. Herbs of every kind lined the counter, each in their neat little labeled holders. The walls were the same faded yellow as the rest of the house, but the floor was tiled in white, and the counter itself was white. It smelled fresh, and clean, and the one window was open, letting sunshine and fresh air into the already quite cheery room. Beautiful tulips and roses lined the window sill, growing in their own little planters----also seeming to enjoy the beauty of such a simple, yet functional, room.  
  
She smiled and soaked up the sunlight, happy that such a peaceful place truly existed.  
  
  
  
  
  
*************I could end it there too, but I just don't have the heart**************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rin sulked into the kitchen, threw her books on the table, and flopped down into the chair across from Kagome. She crossed her arms against her chest and glared daggers at the poor, unsuspecting teenager.  
  
Kagome scratched her head and slowly took her seat next to Rin. "Hello, Rin," she greeted warmly, extending her hand. "I'm Kagome. I'm here to tutor you."  
  
Rin raised her eyebrow and gave Kagome a Do-You-Really-Think-I'm-Going-To- Shake-Your-Hand look. Kagome sighed and sat back in her chair.  
  
"Well," she began, "we don't have to start the tutoring right away. We can talk for a while first.......is there anything you like to talk about?"  
  
Glare.  
  
"I know about a lot of things.........let's see, what are girls your age interested in? Well........when I was your age I was playing baseball. I doubt you like baseball, huh?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Kagome chewed on her bottom lip. "Well, why don't you ask me some questions? I'm sure there's lots of stuff you'd like to ask me."  
  
Glare and silence.  
  
Kagome crossed her legs, crossed her arms against her chest, and glared right back at the young girl. "I am prepared, Rin, to sit here all day until you say something."  
  
The young girl 'tkkk'ed and rolled her eyes, facing away from Kagome.  
  
Kagome just shrugged and continued her constant staring, determined to back up her previous statement.  
  
After about twelve minutes, Rin was getting restless. Her tutor had yet to even look away from her! Well, she could at least ask a question or something.  
  
She spared a glance at the older girl and sighed in defeat. "Do you wear make-up?" She asked quietly.  
  
Kagome smiled brightly. "Yes, why?"  
  
"Well," the little girl shrugged, "I've always wanted to know how to wear it....but Miss Kaede doesn't even know how.......so....."  
  
Her smile only grew. "How about I make you a deal, Rin? If you work really hard on all your studies today, I'll teach you how to put on make-up. And, if you try really hard on all your school work the next couple of weeks, I'll even buy you some of your own."  
  
Rin smiled from ear to ear. "You got yourself a deal!" She announced and grabbed her history book.  
  
Kagome smiled at the young girl she was to tutor and began to.........well, *tutor* her. She was getting paid to do that after all.  
  
  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
  
  
Inuyasha yawned and stretched simultaneously as he lazily made his way into the kitchen.  
  
Damn Shippou hid the Lucky Charms again. Well, he had said that they were in the kitchen----but he said it with an evil smirk. Sometimes Inuyasha got the feeling that that little fox was out to get him.  
  
He entered the kitchen and immediately started throwing open cupboard doors, not bothering to take in his surroundings first. He wanted his Lucky Charms and no one was going to stop him!  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha," a familiar feminine voice began from behind him.  
  
He froze.  
  
"Nice boxers." The voice continued with a little chuckle.  
  
Inuyasha slowly looked down. Sure enough, he was in nothing but his prized Invader Zim boxers----the one with Gir on a piggy..........which wouldn't be so bad under normal circumstances, but this was not a normal circumstance.  
  
He gulped loudly, hoping he was just hearing things; slowly he turned around.  
  
Sure enough, Kagome was sitting there with Rin and books spread across the kitchen table. She had a giant, yet sly, smile on her face as she studied him closely.  
  
Inuyasha jumped and crossed his arms over his boxers. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He demanded, a faint blush on his cheeks.  
  
Kagome waved her hand at him. "Oh, relax. I'm just tutoring Rin here. She is, by the way, doing wonderfully."  
  
Rin smiled up at Kagome. "Does that mean you're going to teach me how to put on make-up?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "Sure does. But first, we have to find you a proper model to practice on."  
  
The two looked at each other, a sly grin crossing their features. After several long moments, they both turned to face the still blushing, half- naked boy.  
  
Slowly, realization dawned on him.  
  
"Ahh, hell naw!" He exclaimed. "There ain't no way you two are putting make- up on me!"  
  
**********************************  
  
  
  
Shippou finally got his revenge on Inuyasha for being stupid that day when he took a picture of the hanyou, in his human form, wearing nothing but his boxers and the make-up on his face.  
  
The girls had done him up right, too. What with the bright blue, hooker eye shadow, bright red lipstick, and blush that really made his cheek-bones stand out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, okay. I know it's kinda short and pointless, but........hey, Inuyasha wore make-up. What's sweeter than that?  
  
NEXT CHAPPIE!!! The long awaited trip begins.......and Sota's a psychic???  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Review please 


	7. In Which The Trip Begins finally

I am so soo sooo soooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I hit a HUGE writer's block, and it was so hard to just sit down and write this. And this story is especially hard for me because I have to be really hyper to write it, or it comes out somewhat morbid instead of light and funny. But, I'm good now----just drank some Pepsi. AND, I'm listening to my new All American Rejects CD. I love the song, "Paper Heart." Or, is it "My Paper Heart." I doesn't matter.....it just reminds me so much of Inuyasha.  
  
Okay, I've planned up to chapter twelve...and I'd liked to state right now that if you are looking for a serious story with a purpose for existing other than to entertain the author, you should probably stop reading this story now.  
  
If not, however, enjoy the sheer stupidity and the semi-sitcom seriousness.  
  
Quote of the day: 'If the paste matches the pants, you can make paste pants and she'll never know the difference!' ----Joey Tribiani from Friends  
Disclaimer: Non existent.....my rights to Inuyasha that is.  
Chapter Seven  
In Which The Trip Begins  
One week.  
  
She paced nervously back in forth at the foot of her bed, muttering fearfully under her breath.  
  
One whole week.  
  
What was she going to do? Her mom was going to freak.  
  
One week had come and gone and Kagome had yet to tell her mother that she was leaving for the weekend with a guy she barely knew. She had avoided the subject entirely, insisting that she was simply leaving with a friend but had refused to give her 'friend' a gender.  
  
Kagome glanced at her watch and her eyes bulged when she saw the time. Miroku would be by with the car and Inuyasha in twenty minutes!  
  
She grabbed her duffle bag and ran down the stairs, determined to talk to her mother before the guys showed up.  
  
"Jump kick will you?" She heard her little brother exclaim from the living room when she had reached the half way mark of the stairs. "Well, I'll show you to mess with the blind ninja!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and shook her head, continuing her frantic trek down the stairs.  
  
"You're leaving with a boy." Sota stated, when Kagome was about four steps away to the first floor of her house.  
  
She froze in mid-step.  
  
"He's name starts with an I.." Her brother continued. "And, he has a weird fondness for Lucky Charms cereal. That's all I'm getting."  
  
The bag fell from her hand and rolled down the remaining steps whilst her mouth opened and closed several times in a desperate attempt to form words.  
"H-how di---did....Ho----how didja? Howdidja? Howdidja? Howdidja?" She managed, finally able to walk again. She turned the corner and entered the living room, only to see her little brother sitting on the floor, Playstation Two controller in hand and a thick, black, bandana tied around his eyes to keep him from seeing anything.  
  
Sota sighed loudly. "I have powers, Sis. You do too----you just haven't learned how to use them yet."  
  
Kagome glared at him.  
  
"Stop glaring, will ya?" He demanded. "It's distracting and I am trying to play a game, ya know."  
  
"Blindfolded?" She asked, crossing her arms against her chest.  
  
Sota nodded. "It helps tone my powers. If I can figure out what's going to happen in the game without actually seeing what's happening, my powers get stronger. Sorta like a training technique. And, might I add, I am really good."  
  
"Whatever," Kagome responded, walking out of the living room.  
  
"I'm going to tell Mom." Sota taunted, successfully freezing his sister in mid-step yet again.  
  
She swallowed hard and slowly turned around. "Five dollars," she offered.  
  
Sota snorted. "Do I look like I'm still three, Sis? Twenty bucks."  
  
Kagome's mouth dropped open. "I don't ha--"  
"-yeah, ya do. In your front, right pocket," said Sota. "Hand it over now, or I will tell Mom you're leaving for the weekend with a boy."  
  
She began muttering evilly under her breath and practically threw the money at Sota---which he caught easily.  
  
"One of these days, karma is going to catch up to you and bite you on the butt," she stated indignantly, turning on her heel and marching out of the living room. However, just as she was about to leave, her mom walked in, scaring the heck out of Kagome.  
  
"Oh, sorry dear," her mom smiled, patting her head gently. "I just wanted to know if I should pack you lunch for your trip? And, if you're little friend was allergic to anything?"  
  
Kagome gulped. "It's funny you should mention my friend, Mom--"  
  
"----what was her name, dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. "I don't believe you've told me anything about her." She let out a small giggle, "It's almost like your sneaking out with a *boy*." She ended her last sentence by crossing her arms against her chest and arching her eyebrow at her daughter.  
  
Kagome began to giggle unsurely. "You---you know?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "I heard Sota."  
  
"Oh," Kagome said in a very small voice. Sota gave a chuckle.  
  
"The twenty bucks is un refundable." He stated in a taunting manner.  
  
Kagome scratched the back of her head nervously. "Well, ya see Momma, I was going to tell you about Inuyasha right now.....but, then you walked in and scared me so.....there ya go!" She tried to run around her mother, but Ms. Higurashi grabbed a hold of her arm and kept her directly in front of her.  
"Now," her mother began, an obviously fake smile on her face, "do you honestly think I'm the type of mother that will let you go out for a weekend alone with a boy that I have yet to meet with no adult supervision whatsoever? Honestly Kagome, I thought I raised you to be more responsible."  
  
'Think, Kagome.' She ordered her brain, biting hard on her bottom lip. She had come too far too far for this trip to be stopped by a minor technicality. 'Think......there has to be a way out of this......oh yeah! That's it!'  
  
Kagome started to laugh as if something was hysterically funny. "Oh, Mother!" She managed threw her laughter, "you think that I'm going away with Inuyasha for a *romantic* getaway? Oh that's funny!"  
  
Ms. Higurashi's eyebrows narrowed. "How is it funny?"  
  
"Well," she began, wiping imaginary tears away from her eyes, "Inuyasha isn't what you'd call the 'ladies man' type, Mom, if you catch my drift."  
  
Ms. Higurashi turned to her son, who had paused his game and lifted up his bandana to see how his sister was going to get out of this mess. "Do you know what's she talking about?"  
  
Sota shook his head. "No idea."  
  
She turned back to his daughter. "Please, explain your 'drift', Sweetie."  
  
Kagome sniffed. "The other day I showed Inuyasha how to *put on make-up*."  
  
Ms. Higurashi's eyes widened. "Oh, ya mean he's....?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "As happy as a bluebird!"  
  
Her mother seemed to take in this information by staring at the tv screen. She smiled and shook her head. "Well, than its fine if you leave with him for the weekend, Kagome dear! Do you have everything you need?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes, Momma. I'm pretty sure anyway."  
  
"Well then, I will just pack you two some lunch!" Ms. Higurashi exclaimed, walking out of the kitchen.  
  
"I'll get it," Sota exclaimed, standing up, fixing his bandana over his eyes, and walking towards the door.  
  
When he was halfway there, the doorbell rang.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. She really hated when he did that.  
  
He swung open the door and sure enough, Miroku stood with a sad smile on his face, like he was about to give up his most prized possession (which in all actuality was what he was going to do) and Inuyasha stood behind him, hands shoved in his pockets, scowling at the ground.  
  
Kagome grabbed her bag and ran to the door. "Bye Mom! Sorry, can't wait for the food! See ya Sota! Love ya both!" She slammed the door behind her, brushed past the boys, threw her pack in the back seat, and hopped in the driver's seat.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged glances. Miroku shrugged and walked over to his car. Inuyasha let out a defeated sigh and followed him.  
  
"I see you've decided to drive first, eh Kagome?" Miroku asked, leaning on the driver's door.  
  
Kagome nodded and placed her hands possessively on the steering wheel. "Can I have the keys, Miroku dear?"  
  
Miroku smiled and pulled a single car key out of his pocket, handing over to Kagome in what she was sure was meant to be a very ceremonious thing.  
  
"Please," Miroku begged, folding his hands in front of her his face, "do not hurt my car?"  
  
Inuyasha sat in the passenger seat, glaring at Kagome. Obviously, he had intended on driving first. Well, ya snooze, ya loose!  
  
She wrinkled her nose at Miroku, a giant smile on her face. "Oh, you know I couldn't hurt such a beautiful baby like this car!" She emphasized her point by patting the side door.  
  
"Which reminds me," He began, "how did you convince your mother to let you alone for a weekend with Inuyasha? From what I know of you're mother, she doesn't seem to go for that type of thing."  
  
Kagome shrugged and stuck the key in the ignition. She turned the key and smiled when the familiar humming sound surrounded her. She shifted the car into drive and looked coyly up at Miroku.  
  
"It was easy really. I just told my mom that Inuyasha was *gay*!" With that she pulled out of the driveway and sped down the street.  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, turning to face her.  
  
Kagome looked in the rear view mirror to see Miroku crack up laughing before turning around and walking back to his house. She shrugged. "I just told her I put make up on you and she just *assumed* that you were gay."  
  
His eyes narrowed. "I hate you."  
  
She smiled up at him and lifted her hand off of the steering wheel long enough to pat his cheek. "Aww, you know you love me!" She put her hand back on the steering wheel and turned into the highway. "Now, shut up and let me drive!" She shifted gears and accelerated.  
***********  
For the past twenty minutes, Inuyasha watched Kagome drive. She drove like a pro, almost if she had been born driving. She shifted and accelerated with amazing ease, and past people on the highway like it was nothing. It was kinda like her and the car were dancing....like he was witnessing a truly intimate event and it was rather creepy. Well, he was certainly impressed, and even a little weirded out.  
  
He shook his head and decided it was time to put on some music. He reached under the seat and pulled out his cd case. He flipped threw the many many pages of Slipknot, Green Day, Boxcar Racer, Bowling For Soup, Lit, Blink 182, Deadsy, Fenix TX, and even some Simple Plan (to name a few). Deciding to see how much of a prep Kagome was, he popped in the Simple Plan CD. If she didn't even know who Simple Plan was, than boy were they in trouble!  
  
Immediately, Kagome recognized the song and started singing along.  
  
"'I heard you're doing okay! But I want you to know! I'm a dick, I'm addicted to you'!" Kagome sang loudly and *terribly* off key.  
  
Inuyasha winced in pain. Was she singing this bad on purpose?  
  
"'I can't pretend I don't care'," Kagome continued, still very loud and very, very bad, "'when you don't think about me! Do you think I deserve this'?!"  
  
He bit down hard on his tongue. This was becoming more and more painful each second. Was she even aware that she was a horrible singer?  
  
"'Cause I tried to make you happy'!" She sang horribly, "'But you left anyway! I'm trying to forget that I'm addicted to you! But I want it! And I need it! I'm addicted to you'!"  
  
He was fighting the instinctive urge to rip his ears off and his teeth drew blood from his tongue. God, she sucked at singing.  
  
Kagome continued bouncing up and down as she drove, not even noticing the severe physically and mental pain she was inflicting on her passenger, "'Now it's over! Can't forget what you said! And I never wanna do this again! Heartbr'--"  
  
"STOP IT!" Inuyasha exclaimed, lunging at the girl and clamping his hand over her mouth. "Stop that horrible screeching noise coming out of your mouth! It's making me want to rip off my ears and shove them down your throat so you choke and die and no one else, will never have to hear that *noise* EVER AGAIN!"  
  
He let go of her slowly and settled back in his seat.  
  
Kagome looked at him unsurely, an almost frightened look on her face. "You don't like my singing?"  
  
"Oh, is that what you call it? Singing?!" Inuyasha retorted sarcastically, turning the CD player off, "See, where I come from, it's called 'MIMICKING A DYING MOOSE'!"  
  
"My singing can't be *that* bad!" She exclaimed indignantly.  
  
His eyes widened in disbelief. "Can you *not* hear yourself, sing? Honestly, I was going to kill you."  
  
Her eyes filled with tears. "You think I can't sing?"  
  
"'Can't' might be the understatement of the year." Inuyasha stated, not noticing her tears until they started rolling down her cheeks. "HEY!" He exclaimed, jumping up and waving his hands around, "don't take it personally!"  
  
She gaped at him. "You tell me that I sing like a *dying moose*, and then tell me *not* to take it *PERSONALLY*?!"  
  
He nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! That is exactly what I'm telling you!"  
  
Kagome began to sob uncontrollably, the car swerving into very busy lanes of traffic.  
  
"Oh, holy crap!" Inuyasha exclaimed, grabbing the wheel and trying desperately to steer the car back into its original lane.  
  
Kagome's hands were covering her face as she sobbed. "I can't sing!" She cried. "And I have to pee!"  
  
"That's great." Inuyasha began, trying to drive without any control of the speed. Kagome had her foot planted firmly on the gas. "But drive now, damn it!"  
  
She looked up at him, her cheeks stained with tears and her eyes filled to the brim with unshed tears. For a moment, Inuyasha felt a twang of guilt.  
  
"But..." she fumbled, "I have to PEE!" With that, she began sobbing into her hands again.  
  
Several cars honked behind them as he desperately steered, feeling somewhat like a fish out of water, "What the hell do you want me to do about it?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.  
  
"Go to a gas station!" She demanded threw sobs.  
  
Hurriedly, awkwardly, and definitely illegally, Inuyasha pulled off into an exit. Kagome took control of the car long enough to park at a gas station. She ordered him to fill up the tank with tears streaming down her face as she ran into the station.  
  
He sighed and on shaky legs got of the car. Part of him was glad he had lived to see another day, and part of him was very angry with himself. He had to learn how to be nicer to people..  
  
He shook his leg and stood at the fuel pump, trying decided which one to use: 'Leaded, Unleaded, or Diesel.' He turned his head to look at the red sports car before shrugging and grabbing the Diesel pump blindly. He didn't know *anything* about cars, but 'Diesel' was the last name of his favorite action star, so, it seemed appropriate that he use it.  
  
Inuyasha filled up the tank, wondering what he should do about Kagome. 'I should apologize. Just because she *does* sing like a dying moose, doesn't mean I should *tell* her that. Well, basically I shouldn't because it's mean and then ya know....I have never actually heard what a dying moose sounds like.'  
  
He put the pump away once the car was full of gas and then leaned against it, arms crossed over his chest, staring at the door and waiting for Kagome to come out of it.  
  
Several minutes later, she walked out of the station and down the steps, hugging herself as she walked. "I paid the man inside," she said quietly when she reached his side. "You can drive now," she turned to leave but he grabbed his arm and made her face him.  
  
"Listen, Kagome..." He began, almost painfully, refusing to look in her eyes, "I'm sorry."  
  
She immediately brightened. "Does that mean you think I can sing?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "No, not at all. It just means that I shouldn't have made fun of your incapability to sing well."  
  
She looked at his feet, tears filling her eyes again.  
  
"But, look, Kagome," He continued, grabbing both of her arms, "you shouldn't be upset about it. Not many people *can* sing. I mean, look at Britney Spears, or Madonna. Neither of them can sing and, look where *they* are! You are just like those two.......except for the fact that you *aren't* half naked." He gave himself a Crap-Am-I-An-Idiot-Or-What? look.  
  
Kagome laughed and smiled up at him. "Well, thank you."  
  
He grinned down at her and hesitantly let go of her arms. "Anytime. Now, you said I get to drive?"  
  
Before she could even answer, he was sitting smugly behind the wheel, waiting for her. Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed, excepting her fate and sitting in the passenger's seat.  
********  
Inuyasha had been driving for a good ten minutes before Kagome practically grabbed the wheel and pulled him to an exit.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" He demanded in a very panicked, almost girly tone.  
  
"Take this exit," she told him, "It's a shortcut to my beach house!"  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and reclaimed the wheel. "Couldn't you just have said that instead of grabbing the wheel?"  
  
Kagome shrugged. "But, then I wouldn't get to hear you scream like a girl!"  
He glared at her and took the exit.  
  
********  
  
"Oooh, great shortcut, Kagome," Inuyasha said sarcastically, glaring at her.  
  
She shrugged. "I didn't know a stupid trucker would end up in front of us."  
  
They were on a one-way road, a large 'Walmart' truck going about ten miles in front of them. They couldn't turn around because it was a one way road, and they couldn't pass him because he was taking up the entire road. In other words, Inuyasha was thoroughly annoyed.  
  
Kagome smiled. "I have an idea." She said, going to stand up, "go as far to the left as you can."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and reluctantly obeyed. Kagome waved her arms around until the driver finally noticed her in the side-view mirror. She motioned him to move over to the side and he did, giving her on odd look. Inuyasha came up to his side, slowly trying to pass him.  
  
Kagome grabbed the end of her shirt and pulled it up, effectively flashing the driver. She wasn't facing Inuyasha, but because he expected her to do it, he had looked in her side-view mirror in the nick of time. He smiled to himself and looked forwards.  
  
The driver's jaw dropped and slowly the truck pulled completely over, allowing the Mustang full road. Kagome sat down just as Inuyasha accelerated and took off down the road.  
  
She laughed. "I can't believe I just did that!"  
  
Inuyasha smiled slightly. "Neither can I." He looked in the rear-view mirror, the smile on his face never fading, and the truck and it's stunned, yet happy driver, left his view.  
  
He relaxed into his seat, the goofy smile still on his face as he drove, thinking happy thoughts.  
  
The car began sputtering angrily, pulling Inuyasha out of his 'happy thoughts'.  
  
"What the hell?" He demanded when they lost speed, hitting the steering wheel angrily.  
  
Kagome put a gentle hand on his arm. "Pull over. I can look at it."  
  
He listened because the engine was letting off smoke and pulled off to the side.  
  
Kagome sighed, stepped out of the car, and opened the engine lid, coughing and trying to fan smoke away from her mouth as she examined the engine.  
  
"Well?" Inuyasha demanded several minutes later, standing behind her with his arms crossed against his chest.  
  
She shook her head and shut the lid. "This car," she began, gesturing at the Mustang, "takes unleaded fuel. At the last stop, you put in diesel. Congratulations genius, you've clogged the filter." She smiled coyly at him and wiped her hands on her jeans.  
  
"Can you fix it?" Inuyasha asked, feeling incredibly stupid. This was embarrassing, a girl knowing more about cars than a guy.  
  
Kagome shrugged. "Not without some tools." She looked around the deserted road. "Looks like we're stuck here."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "Only until you're good friend, Mr. Trucker comes by."  
  
She laughed and sat down on the trunk of the car. He shortly joined her and they stared off into nothing.  
  
"Well," she began with a smack of her lips, "this has been an eventful day."  
  
Inuyasha nodded in solemn agreement.  
  
"Makes me feel like singing." Kagome shrugged.  
  
He looked up at her with wide, pleading eyes. "Oh, please no."  
  
She giggled. "Now, how did that song go? Oh yes, 'Heartbreaker'!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha ordered, smiling despite himself.  
  
She shook her head and jumped off of the trunk. "Heartbreaker!" She yelled in a 'singing' manner. "'Since the day I met you and after all we've been through'!"  
  
"You are so going to die!" Inuyasha exclaimed, jumping off of the trunk and charging at her. She laughed and ran around the car in a desperate attempt to get away from him.  
  
"'Still a dick!" She yelled in a taunting manner over her shoulder, her smile still plastered on her face as Inuyasha came ever closer, "'I'm addicted to yo'----oomph!" He had finally caught up to her and had grabbed her around the waist, throwing her over his shoulder.  
  
He laughed when she started pounding on his back and kicking. "Will you stop singing now?"  
  
"Lemme think about..." Kagome began, pausing in her pounding to rest her elbow on his back, and her chin on her hand, "NO! 'I THINK YOU KNOW THAT IT'S TRUE! I'D DRIVE A THOUSAND MILES TO'--"  
  
Inuyasha threw her off of his shoulder and into his arms, carrying her like he would a baby. "I could kill you right now and no one would know," he told her in what was supposed to be a threatening manner, but was ruined by the friendly smile on his face.  
  
Kagome's eyebrows knitted together as she lifted a hand to gently caress his cheek. "Gosh, Inuyasha, I think I would know."  
  
He rolled his eyes.  
  
She laughed.  
Gosh, is this a stupid story.....^_^ I'm sorry if this chapter sucked.  
A/N: Okay, there it is! Chapter seven! Not as pointless as chapter six, but I hope you all found it as amusing anyways. Again, I am soooo sorry for the long wait. I don't know why it took me so long......but, I hope this somewhat makes up for it. At least there was pointless fluff! Did that chapter feel rushed to anyone else? I think I just feel that way because I sat down and pumped this out in less than two hours so.....I hope you all enjoyed it! It might take a while for me to get the next chapter out. Which is sad, I know. And I apologize. It just takes me a while to sit down and right this stuff out. Now, I do plan on finishing this story.....I just don't know when it will be finished. But rest assured, it......will be finished.  
  
And thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! I love each review. ^_^ You guys are the best!!!!!!!!  
Review Please! But be gentle... 


End file.
